We'll Always Have Each Other
by Bluebell140
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have grown up now, and have a family of their own to look after. But Katie and Alex will always be around to make their life, that little bit more exciting. It's the sequel to All We Have is Each Other.
1. Always Welcome

**So, you all asked for it and here it is, the sequel to All We Have is Each Other, enjoy!**

Always Welcome

Ebonnie and Oscar Bolton thrashed their legs around, as their Mum strapped them into their pushchair.

"Are you trying to kick me, you little monkeys?" Gabriella Bolton asked, as she tickled her children's feet, while finishing strapping them in, then got up to get her other daughter out of the car.

Yep, Gabriella had been a Bolton for the last nine years of her life, and a Mum for the last six, and she wouldn't change any of it for the world.

"Anna honey, come on, we're here, you need to wake up so we can go and see Daddy." Anna Bolton slowly started to wake up in her car seat, Gabriella had only picked her up from school twenty minutes ago, but she had already fallen asleep, something wasn't right.

"We here to see Daddy?" Anna asked, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah sweetie, come on, out you get." Gabriella stepped back and opened the door all the way so Anna could climb out and greet her brother and sister.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Her seven month old twin siblings simply looked at her, before continuing to thrash their legs around. They had just started to crawl, and when they weren't able to do so, they weren't very happy about it, and would thrash their legs in an attempt to get their way, it never worked.

Gabriella had graduated from the University of Albuquerque as an English teacher, and had gotten a job at East High, her and Troy's old from when they were teenagers.

Troy had graduated as a gym teacher and had gotten a job helping his Dad at East High because Jack had agreed it was about time he started to take things easy, and so was slowly starting to hand things over to Troy.

Gabriella had taken a break from teaching at the end of the last school year, in preparation to have her twins that July, she was now a stay at home Mum, and was loving every minute of it.

"Anna, you need to stay close to Mummy when we go inside, there'll be lots of people still about, and they're all a lot bigger than you, so you need to stay close, okay?" Gabriella warned, her six year old, as she grabbed her bag, and locked the car, before starting to push the twins towards East High's main entrance.

Anna nodded and took hold of the side of the pushchair.

"Mummy?" Anna asked, as they neared the front doors. "Is that Bella?"

Gabriella looked to where her daughter was pointing, and sure enough there sat Bella.

Isabella Bayden, or Bella as everyone called her was Gabriella's nearly seventeen year old brother, Alex's girlfriend, they'd been going out for just over seven months now, as they started dating just after Gabriella had, had the twins.

Alex and his twin sister Katie stilled lived with Jack and Lucille Bolton, although they no longer shared a room. When Troy and Gabriella moved out, after their first year at college, Alex had moved into their old room, giving him and sister their own private space.

Unlike her brother Katie hadn't stayed kind and caring and had become a bit rebellious, Gabriella was just thankful that both Troy and Alex were around her at school to stop her trying things with boys, she knew she'd get in trouble over. She had a thing going on with Hayden Jones, but he was the trouble maker in the twins' year, and neither Troy nor Alex would let the pair get close enough to each other for anything to happen, they knew he was trouble.

As Gabriella got closer to Bella she realized that she was crying, something that Bella never did, indicating to Gabriella something was really wrong.

"Bella honey, you okay?" Gabriella asked, as she lifted the twins' pushchair up the steps that led to the school's front doors.

Bella lifted her head to look at Gabriella. "Yeah, I'm okay thanks."

"You sure?" Gabriella asked, as she sat down on the wall next to Bella.

Bella couldn't look Gabriella in the eye, as she let the tears flow harder from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Gabriella pulled Bella into a hug, and kept her there until she was sure the tears has stopped.

"Okay, now tell me what's got you crying out here." Gabriella asked gently, as she reached into her bag and handed Bella a tissue.

Bella blew her nose before answering. "It's nothing honestly, I'm fine."

"Bella, you're clearly not fine, we both know it takes a lot to make you cry, so come on, what's up?"

Bella sighed. "My parents have been arguing again, it scares me Mrs B, it really scares me, they shout at me, tell me it's my fault, and that really scares me." Bella explained, as she used the sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing to wipe away her tears.

"Oh sweetheart, have you told Alex? You must have seen him today, seeing as you're wearing his hoodie." Gabriella teased, trying to lighten the moment slightly.

"I didn't tell him 'cause I didn't know how he'd react, 'cause of what happened with your parents and everything."

"Honey you don't have to worry about that, you know full well we treat Jack and Lucille as our parents now, he would have listened to you, and you know it. You wanna come and see him with us, before they start practice? We're gonna go see Daddy and Uncle Alex, aren't we Anna?"

"Yeah, come on Bella, come see Uncle Alex, he can give you a hug, Auntie Katie won't be there."

Bella had nothing against Katie, it was Katie who didn't like Bella, she was jealous that her brother had someone before she did. When they first started dating Katie would leave the room when Bella came in, Lucille soon put a stop to this, telling Katie to stop being childish and to just be happy for her brother. Katie had stopped leaving the room, and was now civil to Bella, but that didn't mean she liked being near her.

"Yeah, why not, are you sure Mrs B?"

"Yes I'm sure, but please I'm not a teacher right now, so call me Gabriella, Mrs B, is my mother in law, now come on, before little Miss sleepy head over there falls asleep again." 

Bella wiped away the last of her tears before picking up her bag, before following Gabriella and the children inside.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Daddy!" Anna happily shouted, as she ran into the gym, towards the direction of her Dad, Uncle and a few of the other payers on the team.

"Anna banana, what you doing here?" Troy asked his daughter, as he picked her up and swung her round.

Anna shrugged. "Mummy came here after school, don't know why. Uncle Alex, Bella crying, she with Mummy."

This caught Alex's attention. "Where are they now, Anna?"

Anna pointed towards the door, just as her Mum and Bella walked in with the twins.

Alex immediately dropped the ball he was holding, and made his way over to Bella.

"Babe, what's up? Anna said you were crying. What's wrong?"

Bella thought she'd stopped crying, but seeing Alex simply made it all come back again, and her tears started to fall.

"Babe, come here." Alex took Bella into his arms and let her cry, as Gabriella pushed the twins towards their Dad and sister.

"Hey boys." Gabriella greeted the basketball team, who were stood round lazily warming up, waiting for others to arrive. "Has she fallen asleep again?" Gabriella asked Troy, as she made her way towards him, letting the team make a fuss over the twins.

Troy looked down at his daughter in his arms, and sure enough, she was asleep. "Why'd you say again, was she asleep early?" Troy asked, shifting Anna from one arm to the other.

"She feel asleep on the way over here, her teacher said she'd been really quiet and slow at school today, I think she's coming down with something, I'd better get her home and put her to bed, she isn't right, they said she didn't eat her lunch either."

"Yeah, you're right that doesn't seem good, but before you go, why are you here? Not that I don't like seeing you all, because I do, but couldn't you just wait until I cam home, it is Friday, we'll be together all weekend, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just having a down day, I don't know what's wrong, but I just wanted to see my husband, is that a crime now a days?"

"No it's not, but it's just that I know that next weekend is the twins' birthday, which means it's your Mum's anniversary, which means you shut down and stop telling me how you feel, so we're gonna stop that now, okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "How about if I don't shut you out this year, you let these guys finish half an hour early tonight, so they can all start their weekend early."

"Fine, okay guys leave my children alone and start warming up properly, thanks to my wife you're all finishing half an hour early today, so we better get going. Alex, give Bella one last hug and hand her over to your sister, she can take her back to ours, and we'll meet them there later, I'll phone Mum and tell her you won't be there for dinner tonight, okay team lets move!" The team all sprang into action, all thankful that Gabriella had come in today; they all wanted their weekend to start.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy, Gabriella, Alex, Bella, Jack and Lucille all sat in Troy and Gabriella's lounge, simply just watching the TV.

Troy had phoned his Mum to explain Alex wouldn't be home to dinner and that he'd drop him off later, but Lucille said she and Jack would join them because Katie had told her she was going over to a friend's.

"Bella honey, do you want to come back to ours tonight? You're more than welcome." Lucille asked, now knowing herself why Bella was so clingy tonight.

"Yes please Lucille if that's okay, I'll need to go home to get some stuff first, but Mum and Dad won't be there yet, so I'll just go and grab my stuff and come out. Will I be with Alex all the time?"

"You know you will sweetie, we wouldn't separate you when you're clearly in need of some hugs tonight." Lucille responded, as the front door opened, and Katie walked in. She slammed the door behind her and stomped up the stairs to one of Troy and Gabriella's spare rooms, somewhere she and Alex were always welcome to stay, and slammed the door behind her, making the whole house shake.

"I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure you don't dress like that when you go over to a friend's, something's up." Alex stated.

"Yeah thanks for that info Al, I think we'd all come to that conclusion, I'll go talk to her." Gabriella said, as she untangled herself from Troy, and made her way upstairs.

**TGTGTGTG**

Katie knew she was in deep trouble for defying everyone around her, but he's promised her he'd changed, and for some stupid reason, she'd believed him.

It had been going so well, they ate out, went to the movies, and then went back to his, that's when things went wrong. They were kissing, and that turned into making out, Katie was comfortable with that, but when Hayden had tried to put his hand up her skirt, she pulled away. He pulled her back in and started kissing her roughly, his hands were roaming all over her body, up her top and skirt, she tried to fight him of, tell him she wanted to stop, but he just wouldn't listen.

When she finally found the strength to push him away, things only got worse. Hayden got angry and pushed her off the couch, she fell backwards, smacking her back against the coffee table, causing pain to radiate through her body. She'd pulled herself to her feet and managed to grab her bag and get to the door, when he came in for one last try. She was ready this time though and found the strength to push him back, this only made him angrier though, and in one fell swoop Hayden's fist came into contact with Katie's lower lip, and now blood was everywhere.

Seeing the blood Hayden and ran off into the house giving Katie the opportunity she needed to run. Somehow, she wasn't sure how she ran all the way to Troy and Gabriella's, where she let herself in and took off upstairs.

Now she lay in the bed, shaking violently, tears pouring from her eyes and blood still coming from the cut on her lip. She didn't even attempt to move when she heard someone coming upstairs, she didn't really care who it was, she didn't care she was going to get into trouble; she just wanted to be in someone's arms, and feel safe.

**TGTGTGTG**

Upon arriving upstairs, Gabriella checked in on her children, who were all still asleep. She then made her way to the spare room that Katie had chosen to be hers. What she found when she opened the door, wasn't the sight she'd expected, and it shocked her massively.

"Katie, sweetheart, what happened?" Gabriella asked, as she made her way over to her crying sister on the bed.

"I'm sorry Gab; I'm really, really sorry." Katie sobbed, as she sat up, and allowed Gabriella to pull her into her arms.

"I think I know what's going on here young lady, and yes you should be sorry, but that talk will happen later, just tell me sweetie, did he touch places he shouldn't have?"

Katie shock her head. "No, he tried, his hands went up my top and skirt, but he never touched me, I was able to pull away, I'm sorry Gab, I've been so stupid, I really thought he'd changed, I'm such an idiot, I should have listened to everyone, I'm sorry Gabs."

"I know sweetie, I know, listen we're gonna get you cleaned up and in bed, you can stay here tonight, you're always welcome, you know that, just cover you ears, I'm gonna get Mum up here, okay?"

Katie nodded, and cuddled closer to her sister for warmth, covering her ears, as Gabriela shouted downstairs for Lucille to come up and join them.

Alex and Katie were told from day one, that they could call Jack and Lucille by their names, or Mum and Dad, they really didn't mind. So Katie and Alex called them both, depending on how they were feeling at the time.

Tonight, Katie would call Lucille Mum; because tonight she need her Mum to help make it all go away.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was three thirty when Troy came back to the master bedroom, after giving the twins their night time feed, and checking in on Anna and Katie. Gabriella hadn't woken up when they were crying, and he wanted it to stay that way.

She and Lucille had cleaned Katie up, and sat with her until she'd fallen asleep, they'd then gone back downstairs and explained to everyone what had happened, it was fair to say Alex and Troy were not happy.

It had taken them another forty five minutes to convince Alex that his twin would be fine where she was, and that for tonight he need to worry about Bella, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

He agreed that Bella needed him most right now because Katie was with Troy and Gabriella, and he then proceeded to wake up his girlfriend, so they could be taken to hers and then back to Jack and Lucille's, allowing Bella to continue the sleep she seemed so desperately to need.

The sight that met Troy as he made his way back to his bed broke his heart. Gabriella was awake, sitting up in bed, he knees pulled to her chest crying.

"Brie beautiful lady, why the tears?" Troy asked, as he slipped back into bed next to Gabriella, and pulled her into his arms.

"He could have seriously hurt her Troy, I-I'm not angry w-with her for going, i-it was bound to happen a-at some p-point, I j-just thought that s-she would have at least t-told one of us f-first. I-I'm just so a-angry that he t-tried to hurt her in the first p-place. I s-should have been t-there for her m-more. I should have realized s-she would try to rebel 'cause it's t-their birthday soon, she always g-gets worse t-this time of y-year, I-I just didn't expect this t-to h-happen, we n-need to have a s-serious heart to heart w-with her tomorrow."

"We will sweetheart, but tomorrow like you said, she's asleep now, just like the twins and Anna, her temperature is still going down by the way, so lets just lay down and try to sleep."

Gabriella had put Anna straight to bed when they came home because her temperature was sky high, but through the evening, it had started to fall again.

"W-will you h-hold me?"

"Brie sweetheart, you don't even need to ask that, come here beautiful." Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, and slowly laid down, bringing her with him. He kissed her forehead, and soothingly rubbed her back, as she slowly fell back to sleep.

Tomorrow would be challenging for everyone involved, but he just hoped that having a heart to heart with Katie would bring everyone closer to together, in time for the twins to celebrate their birthday, and spend time with their sister remembering their Mum.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, the first chapter of the sequel, I hope you liked it :)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	2. Heart to Hearts

**I think, from what people have said they're enjoying this one, just as much as the last, so enjoy!**

Heart to Hearts

Troy laughed; as Ebonnie tried unsuccessfully to fit three pieces of banana in her mouth in one go. Upon realising she no longer wanted, or could cope with that much banana, Ebonnie spat it all out onto the table of her highchair.

"You won't be doing that again, will you little girl?" Troy questioned his daughter, as he wiped her mouth and cleaned up her half chewed banana.

Ebonnie shook her head and laughed at Troy with a look that told him, she had no idea what he had just said.

"Da!" A second baby Bolton made themselves know, to the happenings of the family's kitchen.

"That's me buddy, I haven't forgotten about you, I was just cleaning up your messy sister over there." Troy told Oscar, as he ruffled his son's hair, making his laugh.

"Okay guys, it's time for you to play in your play pen, while I go wake up, your Mum, sister and Aunt, lets go." Troy stated, as he picked the twins up and took them through to the lounge, where their play pen was already set up, with their favourite teddies and toys.

"Okay, you have everything you need to keep you entertained for half an hour; I'll be upstairs, so play nicely and no fighting over toys, okay?" Ebonnie and Oscar looked up at their Dad momentarily, before turning their attention to the toys around them.

Troy kissed them both on the head, before heading upstairs, to wake up three of the most important women in his life.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy reached the top of the stairs, he was met with the sad face of his eldest daughter.

"Hey princess, what's up?" Troy asked Anna, as he bent down to her level.

"My tummy hurts, and my throat."

"I think your tummy hurts because you're hungry, you didn't have your lunch or dinner yesterday, did you?" Anna shock her head, as Troy pulled her towards him for a hug. "And I think your throat hurts because you're coming down with a cold, so you need to stay wrapped up warm, okay?" Anna nodded, as Troy left her momentarily to get her a sweatshirt.

"Here you, put this on." Troy said as he helped Anna put the hoodie on. "Now, how about you come with me, and we go and wake Mummy up, yeah?" Anna nodded, and pulled on Troy's hand to get him to come quicker to wake up Gabriella.

"Anna, we need to be quiet, we need to wake Mummy up nicely." Troy said, as he opened the master bedroom door, and let Anna go in first.

"We don't need to be quiet Daddy, Mummy's awake." Anna told Troy, as she ran over to his side of the bed, and climbed under the covers next to her Mum.

"Before you even tired to protest, you didn't wake me up, I just woke up, so don't worry." Gabriella told Troy, as she pulled Anna close to her for a hug.

"Well that's good, you were really restless after we woke up last night, I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible, today's not gonna be easy."

"I know, is Katie awake yet?" Gabriella asked, as Troy sat next to Anna on the bed, wrapping his arms around them both.

"No, I didn't wanna wake her up, I didn't know if I'd scare her or not, I wanted you to be there, the twins are awake though, have been since about eight, they're downstairs in their play pen."

"What time is it now?"

"Erm, half nine, why?"

"We need to wake her up, and at least make sure she eats something, we need to have a serious talk with her today, and I bet you that Mum and Dad will be round here before half ten, so we have under an hour, and I just wanna go back to sleep. How are you today sweetie?" Gabriella asked Anna, who was cuddled contently between her parents.

"She has a sore throat and she's hungry, but other than that she's good. You on the other hand aren't, after we've spoken to Katie you're coming back to bed, you're starting to worry me now. Anna, why don't you go downstairs and play with your brother and sister, we'll be down in a bit, okay?" Anna nodded, as she climbed over Troy, and jumped off of the bed, and skipped out of the room.

Troy moved across the bed, until he was able to pull Gabriella into a hug. "Why did you come and see me at work yesterday Brie? It wasn't just because you were feeling down, was it?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I was putting the washing in the machine when I went all dizzy; I had to sit down for ages, and then when I did get up I felt sick, I tried to play with the twins and forget about it, but it didn't work, I was sick in the end. I know what you're thinking Troy, I'm not pregnant, I can tell you that for nothing, I think I'm coming down with something, I think it's what Anna's got, but I don't think she's as bad. I came and saw you because I wanted to see you and get you to come home early. When Anna's teacher had told me she wasn't herself either, I brought her to come and see you, I knew there wasn't much you could do, not in front of the boys, but I just wanted to see you, I don't like feeling like this."

"Brie you should have told me, I would've cancelled practise, you know the boys love you. You haven't been sick again since yesterday, have you?"

Gabriella sighed. "I'll just tell you, you'll get it out of me in the end, I was sick when I came home with the children, and then last night before we went to bed, I didn't want to worry you, especially since you were worried about Anna and Katie."

"Gabi, sweetheart, I hate it when you don't tell me things, but I'm not gonna argue with you over it, lets get up, wake up Katie, get some kind of food in you both, and then we'll go from there, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and allowed Troy to help her out of bed, and into one of his hoodies, before they left their room, ready to wake Katie, and start their already gruelling day.

**TGTGTGTG**

Alex held his sister in his arms, as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. They'd been talking for almost an hour now, and Katie just couldn't take anymore. She felt bad for lying to Jack and Lucille, she felt bad for not listening to Troy and Alex, she felt bad for being so horrible to Bella, and she felt really bad for putting her sister through all this, especially when she could see Gabriella wasn't at her best.

Jack and Lucille, had arrived with Alex and Bella just before half past ten, just as Gabriella and Katie came downstairs after getting dressed, both in sweats, both looking pale, both for very different reasons.

They'd all sat down to talk, and although Lucille and Gabriella had said it was fine for Bella to be there, she still said she'd feel more comfortable being somewhere else, this was a family moment, and she didn't want to be in the way. So, she'd offered to play with the twins and Anna, who of course couldn't have been happier about this.

So while Bella was pulled upstairs to the twins' room by Anna, the Boltons, Alex and Katie, all sat down for a serious heart to heart.

"Katie sweetheart, we aren't trying to upset you, we just want you to realise we're here if you need to talk, when you need to talk, because if you don't talk to us and keep things bottled up inside, then something bad will just happen again."

Katie lifted her head from Alex's shoulder, and turned her head to look Lucille in the eyes. "I'm scared."

Lucille stood up from her seat next to Jack, and walked over to crouch down in front of Katie. "What are you scared of?" She asked, as she took Katie's hands into hers.

"That you'll tell me off, or I'll get in trouble, or that I'll just sound stupid."

"Kati honey, you would never sound stupid, you hear me, none of us would tell you that, you wouldn't get in trouble either, because by talking to us you're stopping yourself from getting in trouble, or being told off, you understand?"

Katie nodded. "I'm sorry, what are you gonna do about yesterday, your not just gonna let me get away with it, are you?"

"No honey we're not, but because we've talked and everything is out in the open, we'll be less harsh with you. You're grounded, that's as simple as it gets, but you are still allowed to leave the house, as long as someone else is with you. It doesn't matter who it is, as long as you aren't by yourself. So, Alex will give you a lift to school, and Gabi will come and pick you up after she's gotten Anna, you'll come back here with her, do homework, help with your nieces and nephew, whatever, but you'll wait here until Alex picks you up on his way home, understood?"

"Yeah, what about weekends?"

"You'll get a choice, you can be with any one of us, as long as you _are_ with one of us, we aren't going to make you do something that you don't wanna do. But, if you step out of line _once_ Katie, just once, you'll be in so much trouble, you'll be scared to breath. All of this lasts for two weeks, but if you can prove to us, that you truly are sorry then things will get slightly easier from your birthday onwards, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Then we're sorted." Lucille stated, as she straightened herself up, and kissed both Katie and Alex on the head before sitting back down.

"Katie, do one more thing for me?" Gabriella asked her sister.

"Yeah sure, anything Gabs."

"Go upstairs and talk to Bella. She's having a tough time right now and she needs her friends around her, she's got Alex, but he can't always be there even when he wants to, so go talk to her, for me, please?"

"I'll go talk to Bella, if you do something for me, go back to bed Gabs, you look horrible, rest while there are other people here to look after the little ones."

"I second that Katie, come on wifey, let's get you back to bed." Gabriella didn't protest, as Troy wrapped his arms round her, and carried her, bridal style, up the stairs, and back to bed.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Dude, I can't believe we just lost against girls, how on earth did you become the coach of the basketball team?

"Dude, how on earth did you become the captain of the basketball team, huh?"

Katie and Alex had gone and spoken to Bella and everything had been cleared up, there were no hard feelings between anyone anymore. During the talk the girls had discovered they had a lot in common, and for some weird reason after that decided that they would challenge Troy and Alex to a game of two-on-two.

The outcome of this game had been that the boys had lost badly against the girls, and were now questioning how they got to be in the positions on the school team that they were currently in.

"Boys!" Jack shouted from across the garden. Troy and Alex glanced at each other, before jogging over to Jack.

"How did you just loose that game, I trained you both to be able to play at championship level, what on earth happened?"

"No idea Dad, that's exactly what we've just been asking ourselves, but we gotta admit the girls won fare and square, nice playing girls."

"Thanks Troy."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Dada!" Ebonnie exclaimed, as she sat on Troy's foot in an attempt to get his attention.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Troy asked, as he scooped Ebonnie up, and rested her on his hip.

"Mama?" Ebonnie asked, her hands playing with Troy's hair.

"Mummy's ill sweetie, she's in bed, she can't play right now."

"Do you know what's wrong with her Troy? She didn't look too bright earlier." Alex asked, as he picked up his nephew, who sat himself on his Uncle's foot.

"I'm not sure, she said she went dizzy yesterday, and then she was sick, she came in before practise to ask me to come home early, it wasn't just a social visit, she was sick another two times after she came home, I'm not sure what's wrong with her, all I know is that she doesn't like it, I think it reminds her of when she was attacked and the meds made her sick. I think I'm gonna go check on her, Mum, take Eb for me please?"

Lucille happily took her Granddaughter from Troy, who grabbed his bottle of water from the garden table, before running up the decking steps, and making his way inside.

**TGTGTGTG**

When Troy opened his bedroom door, he expected to find his wife still snuggled down in bed, she wasn't. The door to their en-suite bathroom was open, and he could hear that Gabriella was in there, and it sounded like she was being sick.

Troy made his way into their bathroom and knelt down behind Gabriella, he pulled her hair back from her face, his free hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back.

Gabriella finished throwing up a few minutes after Troy had appeared behind her. She leant her body back against his, feeling weak and horrible as tears slowly made their way from her eyes.

"Hey now sweet lady, no crying, it's gonna be okay, shhh. Lets stand you up, clean your teeth and get that horrible taste gone, then we'll put you back to bed and you can rest some more, I think your stomach is empty now, so you just need to rest and build your strength up, okay?"

"Will you stay with me? I want to be in your arms right now."

"Oh sweetheart, of course I'll stay with you, we need to clean you up first though."

For an hour after that, Troy held Gabriella in his arms and simply just laid with her, as she rested and tried to gain back her strength.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Yes Mum, okay Mum, yeah she's fine Mum, I'm not being cheeky Mum, yes Mum I will, Mum I'm thirty four I can handle this, okay love you too, bye."

"You should be on her end of the phone call; it's even funnier than being here." Katie told Troy, as she switched the telly off, deciding there was nothing else to watch.

Troy just chuckled at his sister-in-law's comment. "Yeah, well I'm not intentionally trying to be funny here, she just hasn't realised that I can look after my wife and children, I've been doing it for long enough."

Jack and Lucille had left with Alex and Bella and hour or so after dinner was finished. Anna had perked up a bit since this morning, but Gabriella had stayed in bed, claiming that if she ate, she'd only be sick again.

Katie had opted to stay with Troy and Gabriella saying that she wanted to stay and help Troy, because if Gabriella was sick he'd have to look after her, and therefore she'd be there to help look after the children.

"You know I'm not here because I don't think you can cope, I'm here because it'll make it easier for you with me here. Gabi's sick, and you and me both know she gets down when she's sick, especially when it's our birthday and Mum's anniversary next week, you need to be there for her Troy, and you can't do that easily with the little one's around, so you have me, it's simple really."

"You sure you aren't just trying to work down the time you're grounded for?"

"Eh, maybe, but seriously Troy, I love Gabi and I hate seeing her ill, so if me being here helping with the children makes her get better quicker, than that's exactly what'll happen. I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah, you know what to do if they wake up, right?" Troy asked, as he walked over to put the phone back in its holder.

"Yep, give Anna one spoonful of medicine and sit with her 'til she goes back to sleep, and either change the twins or feed and change them, I can do it Troy, go look after Gabi."

"Okay, thanks Katie." Troy said, as he turned to give his sister-in-law a hug, once they'd reached the top of the stairs.

"No problem, night Troy."

"Night." Katie made her way into her room, as Troy quickly checked on his children and then made his way into his room, only to find his bed empty, like he had in the afternoon.

"It's okay, I wasn't sick, I had to pee, don't panic, you've been making me stay hydrated and rest, but I'd have to pee at some point, so…"

"So, now you've peed back to bed, Katie's here to look after the little ones, so I've been instructed to look after you." Troy told Gabriella, as he got into bed, and held the covers up for Gabriella to climb under.

"So, Katie's still here, but everyone else has gone?" Gabriella asked, as Troy switched off the bed side lamp, and she snuggled against him to use him as her pillow.

"Yep, I think she's partly here to work off some of her grounded time, but she's worried about you, Mum's really worried about you, heck, I'm incredibly worried about, you haven't been sick again, have you?"

"Nope, there's nothing left to throw up anymore, I just need to rest, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just glad I got you to look after me." Gabriella told Troy, as she rested her head comfortably on his chest, and closed her eyes, ready for sleep to take over.

"You'll always have me to look after you baby, we'll always have each other, and the little ones. Now you Mrs Bolton, sleep, and whatever tomorrow brings, tomorrow brings." Troy stated, as he placed soft kisses into Gabriella's hair, his hand soothingly rubbing her back, slowly, but surely lulling her off to dreamland.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, chapter two, hope you liked it!**

**I saw Charlie St Cloud today, all I can say is wow. It got me really emotional, and really made me think, and cherish my younger brother, like I hope all of you do too, most of the time, anyway :)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	3. Work it Out

**Here's the next chapter for you guys, enjoy!**

Work it Out

Gabriella leant against the driver's door of her car, and waved to her old students as they walked past on their way home.

Today was Thursday, and after another day and a half in bed, Gabriella was fully recovered, from what seemed to be a sickness bug, and was back to being her normal, cheerful self.

"Mummy look, there's Aunt Katie." Anna said to her Mum, as she played with her mini basketball, on the pathway next to the car.

Gabriella looked to where Anna had just been pointing, and sure enough her sister was making her way to them, but unlike normal, she was running, something wasn't right, Katie never ran, unless her niece sweet talked her into it.

Gabriella pushed herself off of her car, and walked towards her sister. "Hey Katie, what's up?"

"Bella, well her family actually. Her Dad just phoned her, her Mum has left, he got back from work and she'd gone, she's taken all of her stuff and gone, she just left some note, it said something about not loving them anymore and that she loved her new man better, Bella shut down after that, so I don't know the rest."

"Okay, I'm guessing you're telling me this because Bella is crying her eyes out somewhere."

"Yep, in the gym, she won't leave, or let anyone talk to her, not even Alex. She's just sat at the top of the bleachers crying, Troy can't start practise because he's worried about Bella, all the team is worried about her actually."

"Okay, put you bag in the car and get you nephew out while I get Eb, I'll come in and see if I can get anything out of her, after that, I honestly don't know what to do." Gabriella told her sister, as they unstrapped the twins from their car seats and after Gabriella had locked the car, they took one of Anna's hands each, and made their way inside, in an attempt to help their brother's girlfriend open up.

**TGTGTGTG**

The boys on East High's basketball team were some of the most well known boys around the school, not because they were popular, but because they were all really lovely people, and they were incredibly good at basketball.

The team stood and watched as their captain tried to convince his girlfriend to talk to him, or just to let him anywhere near her. Bella was popular amongst the boys on the team, mainly because she was their biggest fan, and because they all knew her really well from eating their lunch with her, and her occasional visits to their free period practises.

"DADDY!" The team tore their eyes away from the young couple on the bleachers, to find their coach's eldest daughter making her way into the gym.

"Hey princess, did Aunt Katie come and speak to Mummy?" Troy asked, as picked Anna up and rested her on his right hip.

"Yep, look!" Troy looked to where is daughter was pointing to find his wife, sister-in-law and other children entering the gym.

"Okay guys." The team turned to look at Troy. "Do me a favour and start warming up, practise your shooting, it doesn't matter what position you play, you can all practise, I'm not sure how much more we'll get done today so this is better than nothing. Cam do me a favour and take Anna banana here with you, but be careful, she's only small and very easy to fall over, let's go!" The team all ran to collect balls, while Cameron, or Cam as he was known, made his way over to his coach.

"Okay Anna, I need you to go with Cam here so I can help Mummy with Bella, okay?"

"Is he good at basketball?" Anna whispered to her father, not wanting Cam to hear.

"Yep, he's co-captain after Uncle Alex, and he's Uncle Alex's best friend, so he's very good, is that okay?"

Anna nodded, as Troy put her down and bent down to her level, indicating for Cam to do the same.

"Hey Anna, I'm Cam, I hear you're very good at basketball, like your Daddy and Uncle, you wanna come with me and show the others how good you are?" Cam asked, as he held his hand out to his coach's little girl.

Anna turned to look at her father for reassurance, and when he gave her a reassuring smile she took hold of Cam's hand and let him lead her of to join the rest of the team.

Troy straightened himself up to find his wife standing next to him. "I'm sorry babe, but I can't start practise like this, I'm worried about her, Alex is really worried about her, even the rest of them are worried about her. She won't let him get any closer than he is, she said something about him thinking she's a mess, and that he might as well just dump her now and get it over with. I have no idea what to do, and Alex is just winding himself up, so can you please talk to her?"

"Troy calm down that's why I'm here, take her for me, and I'll get Alex to come back down here, get him to join in with practise, it'll take his mind off of things while I try and convince Bella that things are going to be alright, you get me?" Troy nodded as he took his daughter from his wife, and watched as she said something to Katie, before making her way up to the top of the bleachers.

**TGTGTGTG**

Alex gave Bella's thigh one more tight squeeze, before getting up and heading in the direction of his approaching sister. Bella had sat herself on the top row of seats on the bleachers and wouldn't let anyone come anywhere near her. The nearest Alex could get to her was the row of seating in front of her, and being there the only way he could comfort her was by placing his hand on her knee and thigh, she wouldn't even give him her hand to hold.

"She won't listen to me Gabs, she keeps telling me to leave her, I'm not sure why, something to do with her parents splitting up being her fault. Please Gabs go talk to her, talk some sense into her, tell her I love her, please?" Alex pleaded with his sister, as they met on the bleacher steps.

"Alex please calm down, I'm gonna go talk to her, just please go join in with practise, forget about it for a minute and let me talk to her, then you can give her a hug and I'll take her home with me, okay?"

Alex nodded, as he gave Gabriella a hug, and reluctantly made his way down to join in with practise.

"Bella sweetie, where can I sit that will make you feel comfortable?" Bella had already lifted her head to look at Gabriella after realising that Alex had gone.

"C-can you s-sit next to me? I wanted a h-hug of Alex, b-but I think I've u-upset him."

Silently, Gabriella made her way towards Bella and sat down in the seat next to her, she opened her arms and Bella immediately feel into them, sobbing.

"Bella honey listen to me, Alex loves you and he's really worried about, he isn't going to leave you because it's not your fault your parents are splitting up, you hear me, it's not your fault."

"B-but she l-left without even s-saying goodbye, s-she just l-left, she d-didn't even say s-sorry." Bella said in between tears, as she buried her face even further into Gabriella's shoulder.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth sweetheart, your Mum has gone, for whatever reason she has chosen, she's gone, but you have to speak to your Dad, it's just you and him left now, and you need to communicate in order for you both to know how the other feels, I bet you he's just as upset about this as you are."

"I do talk to my D-dad, but I can't t-talk to him about girly s-stuff, it's just t-too embarrassing." Bella sniffed.

"Okay, so you can talk to me or Lucille about the girly stuff and your Dad about the rest, yeah?"

Bella nodded. "Now, how about you go give Alex a hug and tell him you love him, while I round up my children and stop my sister flirting with Cam, okay?"

Bella once again nodded, and wiped away her tears, as she and Gabriella got up to make their down the bleachers.

"CAMERON! Stop flirting with my sister, and let her round up her nieces and nephew so we can go. Now Katie!"

The rest of the team laughed at Cam and Katie, before saying bye to Mrs Bolton, as she was to them, and knuckling down to some proper practise.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sighed, as she waved off Bella, Alex and Mark, Bella's Dad. Back at Troy and Gabriella's Bella had phoned her Dad, and on Gabriella's request invited him over for dinner.

They had talked about everything and anything, they had worked out why Bella was feeling the way she was about her Mum leaving, and now pretty much knew everything that the other was feeling, but Mark had agreed that Bella should have girly conversations with Gabriella or Lucille.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?"

"He's taking your Aunt Katie home, you should be in bed young lady, why are you up?" Gabriella questioned her daughter, who was standing in her pyjamas at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ebonnie and Oscar are awake, they didn't cry though, that's why you don't know, that's why I'm up." Anna answered her soft bunny in her left hand.

"Okay, you go back to bed, while I check on you brother and sister, then I'll come check on you, okay?"

Anna nodded, and started making her way back upstairs with Gabriella hot on her heels.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella laid flopped out on the sofa waiting for Troy to come home, it was an hour and a half ago since he'd left to take Katie home, and Jack and Lucille only lived ten minutes away by car.

Just as she was about to consider phoning Lucille, the front door opened and Troy came in.

"Troy, where the hell were you? Anna woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep because she was expecting you to come back, I had to sit with her until she fell asleep again, and that was after I promised her you'd go and see her when you got back, so go, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Gabriella got up from the sofa and walked past Troy to go to bed. She was angry with him for not even phoning her, and now he didn't even have an answer as to why he was so late.

Troy sighed, as he made his way around the bottom half of the house, locking and turning everything off, he knew Gabriella would be angry with him, he had needed time to get his head round what had just happened, before telling her.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Brie, I need to talk to you, please just roll over and listen to me."

Troy had checked on all three children to find they were all safely asleep, he had then entered his bedroom and changed into a T-shirt with his boxers, before deciding he needed to talk to Gabriella tonight, he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Gabriella rolled over to look at Troy. "I'm sorry for being so snappy with you when you got back, I'm just tired and Anna wouldn't go back to sleep because she was being a typical Daddy's girl, and I'm sorry."

"Me too Brie, I should've phoned you, I'm sorry, I just, I had an argument with Dad about how I'm not training the boys properly, and how if we carry on the way we are, we'll never win the upcoming championships."

"Oh babe, come here, if I'd of known, I'm sorry." Gabriella held her arms open, and Troy climbed into the bed and into her arms, finding the much needed comfort he needed from his wife.

"The boys love how I train them Gabs, they love how we play games, but I also make them do drills that they hate, I do exactly the same thing as what Dad did with us when we played, so why is what I'm doing now, not good enough all of a sudden?"

"I don't know honey, but I'm sure it'll work itself out."

"That's just the thing though Brie, it wasn't like normal arguments we've had, he was being deadly serious, he sent Mum and Katie out of the room, he was fully shouting at me Brie, Mum had to come back in, in the end to stop him doing something he'd regret. I don't get it Brie; I just don't get it, why all of sudden am I doing something wrong? Why is he telling me this now? So close to the championships, I just don't get it."

Gabriella kissed Troy's hair, as he cuddled himself closer to her, words wouldn't help Gabriella right now, she just knew that by holding Troy and letting him get his emotions out, he'd soon feel a lot better about things.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella had both fallen asleep soon after their chat, and were still cuddled up together, until they were woken up by their bed being shaken.

"Mummy, Daddy, wake up. I'm scared." It was Anna, and she was crying.

"Anna banana, what's the matter honey? Why the tears?" Troy asked, as he untangled himself from Gabriella, and scooped his daughter up onto the bed.

"I-I had a s-scary dream, t-there was this s-scary dog, he was c-chasing me Daddy, he got m-me and then he a-ate me, I was r-really scared."

"Anna, it's okay now, you're awake, the dog can't get you now because you're awake sweetie, please don't cry." Gabriella spoke softly to her daughter, as she ran a soothing hand through her hair.

Anna snuggled further into her father's body. "Can I stay here with you? I don't wanna go back to bed."

Troy looked at Gabriella for an answer, which she already had. "I guess you could, but you have to lay still, and sleep nicely because Mummy and Daddy need to sleep as well, and Daddy has work tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay Mummy."

Troy and Gabriella moved apart, allowing Anna to snuggle into the gap in between, and pretty soon fall asleep.

"That was simple." Troy said, as he pulled the covers up further over Anna's body.

"Yeah it was, night babe." Gabriella said, as she leant over to give her husband a kiss.

"Night sweetie, sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning, I love you, you know?"

"Yeah Troy, I know, 'cause I love you too."

That was how they slept for the rest of the night, cuddled up with their eldest daughter. Gabriella just hoped that Jack and Troy could sort out their argument quickly, before the children started to pick up on things, and definitely before it got any worse.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There t is guys chapter three, hope you liked it!**

**I've had a really rubbish day today, tears were involved, so;**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. Birthday

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I'm on a real low right now so, if this is rubbish I apologies now. Anyway, enjoy!**

Birthday

Troy had never been nervous about speaking to his Dad, about anything, but today the feeling of butterflies was definitely there.

When they had woken up this morning Troy and Gabriella had talked about why Jack was the way he was towards Troy. They decided that they needed to sit down and talk, father and son, and talk about how they wee both feeling, before Alex and Katie's birthday party tomorrow.

So, after giving the boys the afternoon off from practise, he had finished up his paper work, got into his car and driven to his childhood home, to have a conversation that he wasn't sure where it would lead.

Troy took a deep breath before putting his key into the look, and making his way inside.

"Mum? Dad? You home?" Troy knew his parents were here, the windows were open, and he could smell dinner being cooked, he also knew that Alex and Katie weren't here because they gone for ice cream with Bella, so if they needed to shout, now was the time to do it.

Troy walked through the house into the kitchen to find his parents in the back garden.

"There you are, I thought you'd mysteriously disappeared or something." Troy said, as he stepped out onto the back porch.

"No, we haven't gone that mad quiet yet, we were just talking, about you actually Troy. You two need to talk, I'm going inside, please try and be sensible." Lucille warned, as she gave Jack a quick kiss before passing Troy on the way into the house.

"Troy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did yesterday, I was having a really bad day, and you took the brunt of my bad mood. Your Mum is right we do need to talk because this isn't about you coaching, it's about me_ not_ coaching anymore."

"I don't understand Dad."

"That's why we need to talk, so I can explain, why don't we sit down." Jack said, as he gestured towards the set of garden furniture they had on the back porch.

"Why not?" Troy said, as he started to make his way back onto the porch, and took a seat on one of the chairs, Jack sat beside him.

"I'm jealous Troy, that's as simple as it gets, I'm jealous."

Troy sat silently for a moment before speaking. "I don't get it Dad, what are you jealous of?"

"I'm jealous of the fact that you are still teaching and playing basketball, I'm just jealous of you. Not your family, not what you have there, because your family is also my family, and I love that. I'm just jealous that because of my knee injury I can't play anymore, and now that you're coaching the boys they seem to be doing even better than they ever did with me around."

"Dad, they're only as good as they are because of how you've coached them for so long, you got your injury when you were a player, you still coached after that. Every time the seniors leave they tell the rest of the team how great you and that you're one of the team, not just the coach. They all love you Dad; they're constantly asking me how you are, and if you're popping in anytime soon. Please Dad; don't be jealous of what I have, because you're the one that got me there."

Jack was silent, Troy had really grown up, and had a level head on his shoulders, he knew what he wanted to say and he said it, Jack was really proud of how Troy had turned out.

"I'm proud of you son, I'm proud that you came here to speak to me, I'm your Dad, I should have spoken to you in the first place, that shouted and upset you. I'm proud that you came here to talk to me, because you're right, I shouldn't be jealous of what you have, I should be proud of what you have, really proud, and you know what Troy, I am, so, so proud."

"So, we're good then? No more being jealous of what I have, because you had it once as well, you just passed it on through the family."

"Yeah, we're good, no more being jealous, I'm so proud of you Troy. How you teach the boys, how you look after Alex and Katie, and Bella for that matter, how much of an amazing father you are, and how you're an amazing husband to Gabriella, I'm so glad she came into our lives, I couldn't imagine things without her."

"Me either Dad. I'm glad we had this talk, I love you Dad."

"I love you too son."

They both got up to share a father, son hug.

"Dad, do you realise how cheesy we just sounded?" Troy asked, as they pulled back from their hug.

"Yeah, but there's no one around, so why not?"

**TGTGTGTG**

"I'll get it!" Anna shouted through her Grandparents house, as the door bell rang, yet again that night.

Jumping up, she managed to catch the look, unlocking the door, and opening it as she landed.

"Anna, how are you?" Cam asked, as she stepped back to let him in. "Should you be opening the door without an adult?"

Anna shrugged. "I'm fine, they're all in the garden, come on!"

Today was Alex and Katie's seventeenth birthday, and they were having a party at Jack and Lucille's, so Troy and Gabriella could take the children home to bed at the end of the night.

"Anna there you are, have you been answering the door again?" Gabriella asked her eldest, as she appeared at the back door with Cam in tow.

"Sorry Mrs B, I did ask her if she was allowed, but she didn't answer."

"It's okay Cam, it's not your fault, she just needs to learn to listen to me when I tell her not to do something, right Anna?"

Anna nodded, and ran off to play with her Grandpa.

"Sorry about that Cam, they are both about here somewhere, all I know is that most of the people here are basketball players and their other halves, Katie said they could all be her friends as well, she has no one else to invite apparently."

"Don't worry about it Mrs B. Alex told me Katie hadn't invited anyone, so I am unofficially her guest." Cam stated.

"You like my baby sister, don't you?" Gabriella asked, as she picked up Ebonnie, who had just plonked herself down on her Mum's foot.

Cam shrugged, and turned a deep red.

"It's okay, Alex told me you liked her, and Bella also told me she likes you, but just be careful Cam, after what happened with Hayden she's still really jumpy, and grounded, so please be careful, Troy and Alex are about."

"Are you giving me permission to spend a lot of time with your sister, Mrs B?"

"Yeah I am, just be careful, like I said, the boys are around, and you are Alex's best friend, he knows you like her, but it's still weird, she's still his sister."

Cam saluted Gabriella, as he made his way down the back steps, and out to join the party fun.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Da!" Oscar said, as he pulled on Troy's hair to get his attention.

"Ow, Oscar don't do that, what do you want?"

"Ma!" Oscar said, pointing in the direction of Gabriella, who was making her way over to them with Ebonnie.

"Yep buddy, that's your Mum, looking very sexy in her new jeans, can I add."

"You could add that on, but our students are around so I wouldn't put an action to the compliment dear husband." Gabriella said, as she and Ebonnie sat down on the garden bench next to Troy and Oscar.

Troy just laughed at what Gabriella had said. "Hi, I haven't seen you in a while, where'd you go?"

"Well, Ebonnie here, got a bit upset over something, I'm actually not sure what, so I took her onto the back porch for a bit to have a cuddle, then Anna answered the door to Cam, and I had an interesting conversation with him." Gabriella explained, as she put a fidgeting Ebonnie down on a blanket, so she could play with her toys.

"Really, what was this interesting conversation?" Troy asked his wife; as he put Oscar down to join his sister.

"He does like Katie, don't look so surprised Troy, you were there the other day when Alex told us he liked her, and when Bella said Katie liked him."

"I was?"

"Yes you were, so go along with me, please?"

"Okay, but can I at least put my arm around you, I don't care what they all see, they are our students but you aren't teaching at the moment, please?"

"Fine." Gabriella shifted her position so that she was sitting sideways on the bench and Troy did the same, so that Gabriella's back was pressed up against his front, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, connected with each other and resting on her stomach.

"So anyway, I told Cam how Katie had said that the boys could all be her guests as well because she said she didn't have any friends of her own, to invite. He said that Alex had told him this, and therefore he made himself Katie's unofficial guest, basically I told him he could hang out with her tonight, but he had to be careful, especially after what happened with Hayden, and because she's still grounded,_ and_ because you and Alex and both around, being way too over protective of her."

"Yeah well it's their birthday, and she has been pretty good with helping us out, especially when you were ill, I think Mum's gonna make the rules of her grounding a little easier on her because of it, you are feeling better now, right?"

Gabriella leaned back further into Troy's embrace, she didn't care that the boys and their other halves were around, she trusted these boys not to spread stupid rumours, and well, she was quite enjoying being in Troy's arms.

"Yeah I'm feeling better, I still have a few dizzy moments every now and then, but other than that I'm good, why?"

"Just checking that you weren't secretly suffering, it doesn't seem that you are, but if the dizziness gets worse, please tell me." Troy said, as he leant down and kissed the side of Gabriella's neck.

"I will, don't worry. I'm glad you and Dad talked, I think he feels better in himself, now you know how he's feeling, I think you made him feel better when you said he had passed it on, it looks like you'll have someone to pass it onto as well."

"What do you mean, to Alex?"

"Yeah he's next in line, but I was actually talking about our soon, look."

Troy looked to where Gabriella was pointing to find that the twins must have crawled their way over to the basketball court, where Jack, Lucille and Anna were playing, and Oscar was in Jack's arms, throwing his soft basketball through the proper net.

Troy laughed. "What can I say, apparently, it runs in the family."

**TGTGTGTG**

Later that night, when Troy and Gabriella were changing the children into their pyjamas, so they could put them straight to bed when they got home, Alex, Bella, Katie and Cam were the only ones left, and they were lazily spread out around the living room.

"Will you two please just stop staring at each other with gooey eyes, and ask one another on a date please?" Gabriella broke the silence in the room, as she came down the stairs with the twins in her arms, and placed them in their car seats by the door.

"What are you talking about Gabs?" Katie asked, turning her head to look at her big sister.

"She's talking about the fact, that all you and Cam have done since he got here tonight was stare at each other with puppy eyes." Troy said, as he came down the stars with a sleeping Anna in his arms.

Cam turned his head from his spot on the floor against the couch, to look at Katie, who was lying on the couch. "Katie, would you like to go on a date with me next Saturday?"

"Yes Cam, why not, I'd love to go on a date with you. You guys happy now?"

"Very." Alex answered from his spot on the other side of the couch, where he was sat with Bella's head in his lap, his hand soothingly running through her blond hair.

"Same here." Gabriella answered, agreeing with her brother. "Now, we're off home, you want a lift Cam?"

"No thanks Mrs B; I only live across the road, I think even I can make that without too much trouble." Cam answered, as he pushed himself up off of the floor, and walked towards the door to put his shoes on.

"Are you guys off?" Jack asked, as he and Lucille appeared from the kitchen.

"Yep, the little ones are all asleep, and I think I will be as soon as my head hits the pillow." Gabriella answered, as she took Anna off of Troy, so he could start loading the twins and their things into the car.

"Yeah I'm off too, thanks for having me guys. "

"Thanks for coming dude." Alex said, as he gently lifted Bella's head off of his lap, so he could get up and see his friend out. "If you hadn't of been here, Katie would've only moped about all night and annoyed Gabi, so thank you." Alex said, as he and Cam gave each other a man hug.

"It wasn't a problem I really enjoyed myself, I'll see you guys on Monday, bye." Cam walked out of the door, as Troy walked back in after strapping the twins' car seats in.

"You ready to go babe?"

"Yeah, can you take Anna, she's getting heavy." Gabriela said, as Troy gently took Anna from her arms and kissed Lucille on the cheek before going back out to his car.

"You guys coming to us tomorrow Lucille?" Gabriella asked, as she hugged her siblings goodbye.

"Yeah, we'll be over between half twelve and one, give these guys a chance to wake up." Lucille said, as she gave Gabriella a hug, after she'd finished hugging Jack.

"Bella, you should ring your Dad in the morning and invite him over, he doesn't deserve to be by himself, and he might as well join us, the more the merrier."

"Okay, I'll give him a ring when I wake up." Bella said, as she slowly sat up from her position on the couch, and made her way over to Alex.

"I think you should take her to bed before she falls asleep down here." Jack told Alex, who had since wrapped ah arm around Bella's waist to steady her.

"Yeah, come on babe, I think Jack's got a good idea there, Katie, you coming, I have two arms, I'm going now if you want help."

Katie stood up from the couch and made her way over to Alex and Katie, as they said goodnight to Jack and Lucille, before slowly making their way upstairs.

"Right, I'm going now, bye guys." Gabriella called up the stairs.

"Gabs?" Katie called stopping her sister before she made it out of the door.

"Yeah sweetie"

"Can we go and see Mum tomorrow?"

"'Course we will sweetheart, now go to bed."

"Night."

"Brie, you coming?" Troy said, as he re-appeared in the open door way.

"Yeah I'm coming babe, see you guys tomorrow."

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist as he led her to the car.

"We gonna go and see your Mum tomorrow?"

Gabriella nodded, as Troy kissed her head, before helping her into the car, and getting in himself, to get his family home to bed, ready for a day, he knew would always be emotional.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, chapter four, hope you liked it!**

**I once again apologies if this is rubbish :( **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	5. Wasn't Just an Accident

**Here's the next chapter guys, the idea for what should happen in this chapter has already crossed my mind, but I wasn't sure if it would work, but when xxLady of the Darknessxx suggested the idea, I decided to go with it, so I thank her for her idea, she knows what she did. Anyway, chapter five, enjoy!**

Wasn't Just an Accident

Two days ago, Troy, Lucille, Jack and Bella, had stood and watched with Ebonnie, Oscar and Anna, as Gabriella, Alex and Katie laid flowers on their Mum's grave.

Today, Troy, Lucille Jack, Alex, Bella and Katie, sat in a waiting room, with Ebonnie and Oscar, at their local hospital, waiting to hear news on Gabriella and Anna.

Troy had a meeting after school, so practice was cancelled, and Alex was able to give both Bella and Katie a lift home. Lucille and Jack were home for the day, and had offered to take Ebonnie and Oscar from Gabriella for the afternoon, so that she and Anna could go and get Anna some more school supplies, after school, and maybe get an ice cream.

**I**t would have been a lovely afternoon out for Gabriela and Anna, but there was one thing, or one person, no one had expected to be part of the plan, Ethan Harper.

Ethan was on the run from the police for burglary and serious assault; he'd stolen a car, and wasn't stopping for anyone or anything, not even the traffic lights that were on red, allowing Gabriella and Anna to go.

Ethan sped straight through the red light and saw a car in front of him. He was going to brake, or swerve, or something, but then he saw Gabriella driving, and he did the exact opposite.

He put his foot down on the gas pedal, and accelerated as fast as he could; smashing the car he was in, straight into the side of Gabriella's.

He hit the driver's side of the car, meaning Gabriella took most of the impact, as the car spun across the road and smashed into a barrier on the other side.

Anna sat in her car seat, crying and screaming for Gabriella to wake up, to answer her, to move, but nothing worked, Gabriella wouldn't wake up.

Anna cried, and cried until the emergency services arrived, she didn't want to leave Gabriella, but the nice police lady convinced her she'd be okay, and that she would stay with her all the time, but Anna had to get out of the car so they could look at her arm, and because the only way to get Gabriella out of the car, was to cut off the roof.

Anna's side of the car had taken the impact when it had hit the barrier, and because of her car seat, the only thing the paramedics were worried about, was how swollen her wrist had become.

Gabriella had regained consciousness when they were cutting up her car, and had immediately asked for Anna. They hadn't wanted Anna to see Gabriella in this state, but Gabriella had gotten herself into such a state over it, that the best thing for everyone, was to let Anna come in the same ambulance as Gabriella.

Upon arriving at the hospital Gabriella had once again lost consciousness, and so Anna had been taken away from her, in an attempt not to scare her, and to see if she knew who they should phone for her and Gabriella. Her answer was simply Daddy, and after finding Gabriella's files on then system, the staff had established that Gabriella's next of kin; Troy, was indeed Daddy, and he was straight away contacted.

Troy had immediately contacted Jack and Lucille after he'd received the call, and they straight away said they'd meet him at the hospital. They all arrived at the same time and after telling the receptionist who they were, they were shown to a private waiting room, and told that a doctor would be notified they were here.

That was forty five minutes ago, so when the waiting room door opened they expected it to be Gabriella and Anna's doctor, it wasn't, it was the receptionist they spoken to when they arrived.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, the doctor and his team are still with Gabriella and Anna, and all I know is that their injuries aren't life threatening. Anyway, you have a visitor, he says one of you phoned him." She said, as she stood back and Cam appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah that was me, sorry Troy but I'm worried about Katie." Alex spoke aloud for the first time since arriving at the hospital.

"Its fine Alex, don't worry. It's okay Cam you can come in, thank you." Troy said to the receptionist, as she shut the door on her way out.

"I'm sorry guys, I came as soon as you called Alex, I take it you don't know much?" Cam said, as he picked up Oscar who was tugging at his trouser leg.

"No, all we know is what the receptionist just told us." Alex said, as he moved his arm from around Bella's shoulders, so that he could pick Ebonnie up from her current sitting spot on his foot. "Listen Cam, I called you because I'm worried about Katie, ever since we got here she's sat in that corner and hasn't moved or spoken to anyone, I figured you might be able to get through to her."

Cam looked over to where Katie was sitting, to see her staring, blankly out of the window, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I'll go talk to her." Cam said, as he got up and gave Oscar to Bella, before making his way over to Katie.

He sat down on the chair to her left, and silently wrapped his arms around her, Katie immediately cuddled into his side, her face hiding in the crook of his neck, as she finally allowed her worried tears to fall.

Cam held her tightly and gently rubbed her back, as her tears slowly started to disperse.

"You okay, now?"

Katie lifted her head from the crook of Cam's neck and looked him in the eye. "Yeah, thanks, how do you know what happened?"

"Alex called me, he was worried about you, apparently you haven't talked since you arrived here, and let's face it, you're always talking." Cam joked, earning him a poke in the side, and a smile from Katie.

"That's more like it, now why don't we go sit with everyone else, rather than over here where it's kinda lonely."

Katie nodded and wiped away her tears, as she allowed Cam to pull her up and back to the other end of the room, so that they could get through this together as a family.

**TGTGTGTG**

Half an hour later they still hadn't anything about Gabriela or Anna, and Troy was starting to get restless.

"Troy honey, you need to calm down, I'm sure they're both fine." Lucille said, trying to reassure her son.

Troy was about to answer her, when the waiting room door opened.

"Daddy look, I got pink one, look Daddy, look!" Anna exclaimed, as she ran over to Troy.

"Wow, Anna banana, look at that, a pink one, does it hurt?" Troy asked, as he pulled Anna on to his lap.

"Uh uh, they gave me special medicine, right Nicki?" Anna said, turning towards the police lady, who was with her, for confirmation.

"They certainly did, sorry guys, my name's Nicki Smith, I'm the sergeant in charge of this investigation, and I've been with Anna here the whole time, is it okay for us to have a chat?"

"Yeah sure, Anna why don't you go and play with the others, just watch your arm, okay?"

Anna nodded, as she jumped off of Troy's lap, to go and play with; Alex, Katie, Bella, Cam, Ebonnie and Oscar.

Sergeant Smith took a seat next to Troy, as Jack and Lucille pulled up seats to listen as well. "Okay guys, basically Gabriella did nothing wrong today, at all, she was completely in the right, it was the guy who jumped the red light who all of the blame will fall upon."

"Wait, can you back up a bit, all we know is that they were in a car accident, no one has told us anything else." Jack said, obviously noticing Troy's confused expression.

"Okay, that's not a problem. Basically we were chasing a guy who was wanted, and he wasn't stopping for anyone or anything. He drove straight through a red light, the red light which was allowing Gabriella's to be green and go. He hit the driver's side of the car, causing it to spin across the road, and hit the barriers on the other, Anna's side of the car took that impact. Anna has only suffered a broken wrist, and has been conscious throughout the whole thing, Gabriella wasn't so lucky which is why they have taken so long working on her, although I am reliably informed their doctor will be here any minute."

"So Gabriella wasn't conscious?" Jack asked, once again speaking for his shocked son.

"No, on impact Gabriella lost consciousness, and she didn't regain it until they were trying to get here out of the car, at which point she got in a right state because she wanted Anna, we let them come here in the same ambulance, but on arrival she once again became unconscious, I'm not sure what state she's in now." Nicki said, just as a doctor entered the room.

"Sorry for the wait guys, we're a bit short on staff today. I'm Dr Smith, I've been treating Anna and Gabriella this afternoon, and yes we're related, she's my wife." Dr Smith said, as he took a seat next to his wife.

"Please feel for me." Nicki said making even Troy laugh. "Anyway dearest, we were just going over Gabriella's injuries, last thing I knew she was unconscious."

"Not anymore she's not, she just regained consciousness. Her injuries are quiet severe, which doesn't surprise me considering they had to cut the roof off of the car to get her out."

"They did? Anna didn't see that, did she?" Troy asked.

"No, I'd taken her away by then, she was in the back of the ambulance the whole time, she was very insistent that we get her shopping out of the car first through."

Troy laughed. "That sounds like Anna. What injuries does Gabriella have?"

"She was jolted forward and banged her head on the steering wheel, which is why she kept loosing consciousness, it isn't a big bruise, but it's enough to give her mild concussion. Okay, now I have to ask, do you know about her attack when she was a teenager?" Dr Smith asked.

"Yes, we were at the hospital with her." Jack answered for them all.

"Okay, that's all I need to know, because of the injuries she sustained during that attack, the bones that were broken were always going to be weak, which is why today's crash caused her to break two of them again, one on each side. She also sustained another injury today, one that has been causing us the most trouble. The impact of the other car into Gabriella's caused her to be trapped, which is why she was cut out. She was trapped by her knee, which had been impaled on something caught up in the crash. The knee isn't broken or dislocated, but the impalement caused her to lose a lot of blood, which not only caused a lot of damage to her knee, but also made her incredibly weak."

"Is she okay? Does she need surgery?" Jack asked, knowing about knee injuries himself.

"No, she won't need surgery, but she'll need a lot of physiotherapy, her knee was damaged because it was impaled, and because she now can't use it for a while, it will be come weak, and she'll need to build up the strength in it. But, we can't start with physio until her ribs are healed, because as I'm sure you know, any exercise will cause her immense pain."

"She's okay though? She's conscious now and everything?" Troy asked, anxious to see his wife.

"Yeah, she's fine, very shaken but awake and asking for you, but I think Nicki needs to speak you more before you go and see her, I on the other hand am going to speak to Uncle Alex and Aunt Katie, who are apparently very god at looking after Anna." Dr Smith said, as he got up and made his way over to the youngsters in the room.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point, we were chasing Ethan Harper when he ran through the red light a crashed into Gabriella and Anna. He looked like he was about to swerve around them, he even started to break, but one of our eye witnesses told us he took one look at the driver of the other car and sped up, he didn't once try to swerve or avoid them, he just drove straight at them."

"So he did this on purpose?" Jack was once again speaking for his family.

"It looks that way, but he hasn't gotten away with it, while I stopped to attend to Gabriella and Anna, and call for assistance, my colleagues carried on chasing him and stopped him, not to far away from the accident, not only did they arrest him for the things we were chasing him for, but also for deliberately smashing into Gabriella's car, he won't be seeing the outside world again for a very long time."

Jack, Troy and Lucille sat in shock, they were told Ethan would never be near Gabriella again, now that he'd caused her pain and had hurt Anna, Gabriella would go back into her shell. She'd have horrible memories of the attack and of the terrifying crash.

"Does Gabriella know what happened?" Troy was now even more anxious to see Gabriella.

"Yes she does, we spoke in the ambulance on the way here, she knows it was Ethan who crashed into her, and she pretty much knew he sped up and did it on purpose."

Troy had now had enough. "I want to see her."

Nicki nodded, she'd just put Troy through so much, she wasn't about to keep him from his wife any longer.

"Keith." Dr Smith turned to look at his wife. "I'm done here, can you take Troy to see Gabriella now?"

Keith said something to the children, before getting up and making his way over to the door, gesturing for Troy to follow him.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was asleep when Troy entered her room. Dr Smith had explained to him that they needed to try and keep her awake because of the concussion, but that the pain medication she was on would make her very sleep, so he wasn't to worry to much, if she kept drifting in and out.

He didn't try to wake her at first, he just sat in the chair at the side of the bed and held her hand, his thumbing stroking her knuckles.

"Troy?" Gabriella's groggy voice broke the silence in the room.

"Yeah sweetie it's me, can you open your beautiful eyes for me?"

Slowly Gabriella opened her eyes, and that's when it hit her. She started to shake uncontrollably, as tears came from her eyes, and she instinctively reached out for Troy.

"It's alright honey, I'm here, I've got you." Troy said, as he got up and sat next to Gabriella on her bed, pulling her into his arms, and simply allowing her to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, i-is Anna o-okay?"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Brie, so don't you dare say that again. Anna is fine, she's very excited over the fact that she has a pink cast on her arm for the next four weeks. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, I-I can't r-really feel much though, t-the meds they h-have me o-on are r-really strong. Does A-Anna just h-have a broken a-arm?"

"Yep, she's already got Alex and Katie doing everything for her, you know it was Ethan, don't you?"

"Yeah, he looked me s-straight in the eye and s-sped up, there w-was nothing I c-could do, I was s-so scared a-and frightened, a-and Anna was in the c-car, I just froze."

"It wasn't your fault honey, the police caught him though, he's in a lot of trouble, especially since I'm gonna have to buy you a new car now."

"Yeah, they h-had this neck c-collar on me and t-they said the o-only way t-to get me out o-of the c-car was t-to make it into a convertible, a-at the t-time I didn't r-really care, I was j-just w-worried about A-Anna." Gabriella said, as her eyes started to droop.

"Brie listen, you rest, and I'm gonna go and tell the others that you're okay, I'll come back straight after, I swear."

"You a-aren't gonna g-go home are y-you?"

"No, I'll ask Mum and Dad to take the children, I'm gonna stay here with you all night, even if they don't want me here, I don't car, I'm staying."

Gabriella nodded, as her eyes once again started to close, and Troy gently laid her back down on her bed, and made his was out of the room, to update the rest of the family.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Brie, close your eyes and go to sleep sweet lady, you need to rest." Troy spoke softly to Gabriella that evening, as they laid cuddled up in her hospital bed.

"I can't, every time I do, I see him."

"Brie baby, look at me; he can't get you anymore he's gone, and this time he won't be able to get to you again, the police are making sure of that. We got through this before sweetheart, so we'll do it again, step by step, you and me together, just this time we have four very willing teenagers to baby sit the children."

"Cam was here today then?"

"Yep, Alex called him, Katie completely shut off when we got here, and he figured if Cam could come and offer her comfort she might come round, she did. Now please Brie, go to sleep."

"You'll be here all night, right?"

"You know I will, I'm not leaving you, I told you that earlier, I'm gonna hold you in my arms, like we are now, and you're gonna sleep, do understand Mrs Bolton?"

Gabriella nodded, and snuggled against Troy as much as she could, just being in his arms made it feel better already, but she still knew there was a long way to go.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, chapter five, hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	6. Pulling Together

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Pulling Together

He hated to see her in pain, but there really wasn't that much he could do. He just kept telling himself that they'd made it through this before, and they could easily do it again.

Today was the day of Katie and Cam's date, and ever since Cam had comforted Katie at the hospital, they'd been spending a lot of time together, especially since Lucille had ended Katie's grounding early.

Gabriella had been discharged from hospital around lunch time on Tuesday, and since then Troy had been off work taking care of her, while Jack had temporarily gone back to work, to teach the students gym, and to keep the Wildcats in shape.

Troy sighed, as he watched Gabriella sleep, the only time she looked peaceful and not in pain was when she was asleep, which at the moment wasn't very often, she kept waking up with nightmares of the attack and the crash.

Troy was brought out of his trance when baby babble came through the baby monitor. He kicked the covers off of himself, and quickly and quietly made his way out of his room, and into the twins'.

"Hey guys, what's all the fuss about?" Troy asked, as he pulled back the curtains, to allow the morning sun to shine into the twins' room.

"Dada!" Ebonnie exclaimed, as she used the bars on her crib to help he knell and reach out for Troy.

"Hey little girl, how are you doing today?" Troy asked, as he picked Ebonnie up and put her down on the floor, so he could pick up Oscar.

"Okay." Troy stated, as he picked Oscar up. "I'm gonna change and then dress you two, and then I'm gonna go and wake Anna up, and get her ready for school, and then Grandma and Grandpa will be here to take Anna to school, and then we're gonna go and wake Mummy up, and somewhere in there I'm going to shower and get dressed, sound good?"

"Mama!" Ebonnie exclaimed, they hadn't been able to see too much of Gabriella since the accident because she was resting a lot, so when they did get to see her they made the most of it.

"Yes sweet girl, Mummy." Troy answered, as he put Oscar on the changing mat and started to get him ready for the day ahead.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa are here." Anna shouted, as Jack and Lucille opened the front door, just as Troy came down the stairs after his shower.

Once he'd given al three children breakfast, Troy put the twins in their play pen, and sat Anna in front of the telly, while he took a quick five minute shower.

"Anna banana." Jack greeted his eldest grandchild, as he picked her up. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, Daddy is Mummy awake yet?"

"No sorry sweetie, hey Mum, Dad."

"Hey sweetie, did Gabriella sleep any better last night?" Lucille asked, as she took the twins out of their play pen, and sat with them on the floor.

"She only woke up once, but the rest of the time she was really restless, she's gonna be sore this morning, all she did when she was asleep was toss and turn, she started to settle when I got up with these guys though."

"I guess the fact she's asleep now is a good thing, Anna why don't you get your stuff together, and then Grandpa take you to school on his way to work, no running though, you'll hurt your arm, remember?" 

"I know Grandma." Anna said, as Jack put her down, and she walked to go and get her school stuff.

"Oscar, what are you doing? Come here and play with Ebonnie and Grandma." Oscar stopped his attempt to climb onto the coach, and crawled his way back over to Ebonnie and Lucille.

"That's right little man, you can play with Grandma all day today, 'cause she's gonna stay here and do the house work your Daddy has been avoiding, starting with some laundry, because soon you guys will run out of clothes to wear."

"Grandpa I got my things, can we go now?" Anna made her presence known again, as she re-entered the room.

"Yep, say goodbye to everyone." Anna gave everyone a kiss goodbye, before following Jack outside to his car.

"You wanna start on _my_ house work Mum? I'm gonna take these two up to see Brie."

Lucille laughed. "I'm not saying you _can't_ do house work, I'm just saying you _haven't_ been doing house work, so I'm gonna give you a hand, we're all pulling together to help you guys because of Gabriella's injuries, and if that means I have to start doing your washing again, then so be it."

"Fine, but don't tell Brie, she'll make me do it even when she's better." Troy said, as he picked up Ebonnie and Oscar and made his way upstairs to wake up Gabriella.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was already awake when Troy and the twins entered the master bedroom that morning, she was on her phone, and finishing up her conversation, as Troy and the twins plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Okay thanks Tay, yeah here at four, okay bye." Gabriella ended her call, and put her phone on the bedside table. "Baby Boltons, how you doin' today?"

Ebonnie and Oscar looked at each other, then at Troy, before crawling their way over to their Mum.

"Morning beautiful." Troy greeted Gabriella, as he leant over the twins to give her a good morning kiss. "Who were you on the phone to?"

"Taylor." 

After college the Wildcats has all stayed in their couples, but had all gone their separate ways, sure they all kept in touch, but it was only Chad and Taylor who stilled lived in Albuquerque with Troy and Gabriella.

"I phoned her because Cam and Katie have their date tonight, and I'm pretty convinced Katie doesn't want to go anymore because of the crash, but she's going, she deserves it." Gabriella stated, as she grabbed Oscar's foot and pulled him back onto the bed, before he attempted to fly.

"And what does Taylor have to do with this?"

"Katie will want help to get ready, after I convince her to go that is, but I can't help her 'cause I can't exactly move on my own, but Taylor can, so I'll be in charge of hair and make up, 'cause I can sit down and do that, and Taylor can help her with what to wear, it's simple really."

"If you say so babe, what time is she coming over?"

"Four, Chad's coming as well, so are Connor and Tyler, which will make Anna happy."

Chad and Taylor had, had two children since they'd been married, six year old Connor, one of Anna's best friends, and four month old Tyler, both mini Chad's, their afro's coming on well!

"So, now that I know you arrangements for this afternoon, how are you feeling? You only woke up once last night, but you were pretty restless after that." Troy told Gabriella, as he moved Ebonnie who had sat herself down on his foot.

"Yeah, I remember waking up, but don't really know, much after that, I feel okay though, you've let me sleep in for while, was Anna upset 'cause I was still asleep?"

"Yeah a bit, she asked after you, but then Dad took her to school, she didn't get upset though, so don't worry."

"I'm not, just make sure you let her come and see me when she comes home from school, even if I am asleep, I still wanna see her, I can see these two all day, so please let her come see me."

"I will babe, I promise, you wanna stay here, or come downstairs and get some breakfast, Mum's down there doing my house work, which I wasn't avoiding, I just hadn't done it yet."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come downstairs though, it'll be nice to see Mum, I've been asleep when she's been here recently, and then I can watch you entertain these two, it'll be funny to watch, seeing as I normally do it, it'll be a nice change, and I think I need some meds, my knee kinda hurts." 

"In that case, you grab them two, then I can carry you all down at once, I think my muscles can take it!"

Gabriella managed to throw a pillow at Troy, before scooping up the twins, and allowing Troy to carry them all downstairs together.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Gabs, are you sure I look okay?"

"You look amazing, doesn't she Tay?"

"Yep, absolutely amazing." Taylor answered, as she started to put away the hair curlers used to make Katie's hair look even more curlier than normal.

As arranged the Danthorths arrived at the Bolton's at four o'clock, and while everyone else went to shoot hoops outside, Troy took Gabriella upstairs, so that she, Taylor and Bella could help Katie look amazing for her date.

Gabriella had spoken to Katie as soon as they came in from school, and with a little encouragement from Alex and Bella, Katie had agreed to go on the date.

"You've got ten minutes 'til Cam gets here, go and say goodbye to the others so you aren't wasting time when he gets here, and send Troy up to bring me down will ya?"

"Will do, thanks Gabs." Katie said, as she gave her sister a hug. "And you Taylor, thank you." Katie moved on to hug the other adult in the room.

"What about Bella?" Gabriella asked, as she helped Taylor to tidy up other hair products. "She helped too."

"I know she did, but Bella knows I love her, so I don't have to thank her."

"She's right Gabriella, I know she loves me 'cause I love her too, now come on Miss Montez, you need to say goodbye and send Troy up here to get Gabs, _before_ Cam gets here, or you'll never leave on this date of yours." Taylor and Gabriella laughed, as Katie grabbed her small shoulder bag, and allowed Bella to pull her out of the room.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Katie, if you don't answer that flipping door, then I will." Chad threatened, as he sat on the floor playing with the children, the ones that hadn't fallen asleep that is!

"It's alright Chad, I'll save you the bother." Alex said, as he untangled himself from Bella and opened the door to his best friend.

"Hey dude, she's ready, has been for ages, the girls all pulled together to help her get ready, but she's hiding in the kitchen, with the sleeping babies, I'm not sure why though, 'cause she looks AMAZING!" Alex concluded, loud enough for his sister to hear, in a hope she'd come out from hiding.

It worked, Katie came out from the kitchen, and Cam had to try his hardest not to let his jaw drop to the floor. The girls had opted for sweet but casual, dressing Katie in dark skinny jeans, a red sparkly top, a long black cardigan and a pair of red flats with a bow on them, to finish off the look.

Her hair had been washed when she was ordered into the shower, and then expertly curled by Gabriella ,who then added hairspray to make the look last all night.

"You're right Al, I don't know what she was worrying about, she looks absolutely amazing." Cam said, locking eyes with Katie so she knew he was serious.

"Alright you two, you can stare at each other all night." Troy said, breaking their moment. "Enjoy yourselves, and have her back by eleven Cam, she's staying here tonight so you haven't gotta drive to far."

Cam laughed. "Even I can manage that short distance coach, you ready?" am asked, his attention once again on his date for the evening.

Katie nodded, and waved a goodbye to her family, as Cam laced his fingers with hers, and they made their way across the street to Cam's car.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Is here alright with you?" Cam asked, as he pointed to some seats in the middle of the cinema.

"Yeah looks good." Katie replied, as she walked down the aisle after Cam and took a seat. Their had been going well so far, and after a quiet meal getting to know each other better, the pair had ended up in the cinema, ready to watch the late night viewing of the latest rom-com.

Katie settled into her seat, as the lights dimmed and the previews started before the film.

They were just over an hour into the film, when Cam felt a lot of movement beside him; Katie had curled her feet up underneath her, and had wrapped her cardigan further around her body.

"You cold?" Cam asked, as he put their finished container of popcorn onto the floor in front of him.

"A bit." Katie replied, as she wrapped her arms round herself.

"Did you wanna hug to warm you up?"

Katie nodded shyly, so Cam lifted the arm rest between them and placed his arm around Kate's shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Thanks." Katie said, as she hesitantly rested her head on Cam's shoulder, and settled in for the rest of the movie.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was bang on eleven when Troy and Gabriella's front door opened, and a beaming Katie came in.

"Good night?" Gabriella asked, from her resting place in Troy's lap.

"Yep, we went for a meal and then to the movies, it was really good, Cam was a real gentleman, so you don't need to go kill him tomorrow Troy, I'm really tired now though, so I'm gonna go to be, night."

"Night hun." Gabriella replied, as Katie made her way upstairs, and her bedroom door could be heard shutting.

"I think she had a good time." Troy stated the obvious, as he turned the TV off, and stood up with Gabriella in his arms.

"Really babe, I'd never of guessed." Gabriella teased, as she settled into Troy's embrace.

"I'm glad she did though." Troy said, as they arrived in their en suite, to get ready for bed. "She deserved it, especially after what happened with Hayden."

Gabriella nodded in agreement with Troy, as he once again picked her up and took her through to bed.

Troy settled himself down in bed, as he waited for Gabriella to finish taking her medication, once she had, she turned off the light and managed to snuggle down next to him.

"You're getting this movement thing down to a tee." Troy told Gabriella, as he kissed her forehead and started to rub her back, in an attempt to lull her off to sleep.

"Thank you." Gabriella said, as her eyelids slowly started to close.

"What for sweetie?"

"For looking after me, I feel like such a…"

"Don't even say it." Troy interrupted. "You are not in any way a nuisance, you hear me, you are my beautiful wife, who I love more and more everyday, and no amount of you being injured is gonna change that, you hear?"

Gabriella nodded her head against Troy's chest. "I love you Troy." She murmured, as sleep started to take over her body.

"I love you too pretty lady."

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, hope you liked it!  
**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	7. Wildcat Spirit

**Here it is guys, chapter seven, enjoy!**

Wildcat Spirit

"Mrs B's" Cam shouted across the gym, as Gabriella and Lucille entered with the children.

It was a month after the accident and both Gabriella and Anna were well on the road to recovery; Anna's cast had been taken off, and her arm was completely healed. Gabriella's ribs had healed, allowing her to start physiotherapy on her knee; the physio it's self, was allowing Gabriella to move around by herself, with the aid of crutches, meaning Troy was able to join Jack, back at work.

"That's observant of you Cam, well done!" Troy said, as he picked up Anna, who had come charging in his direction. "Alright guys, take five!"

"Gabi." Alex greeted his sister, as he made his way towards her. "You wanna hug?"

"No I don't, you're all sweaty, go hug your girlfriend, she loves ya."

"I'm glad someone does, I feel so unloved." Alex complained, as he made his way over to Bella, who was on the bleachers with Katie and Cam.

Yes, Cam and Katie had become a couple a little over a week after their first date, they were taking it slow, just holding hands with the odd hug thrown in here and there, but that didn't matter to them, or anyone around them, they were all just happy that Katie had found someone genuine to be with, unlike certain other, unmentionable people.

"Mummy, Daddy said we can have front row seats tomorrow, by the team bench, that's really exciting Mummy." Anna exclaimed, as Gabriella made her way towards her husband and eldest daughter.

"You're right sweetie that is exciting, why don't you go ask Uncle Alex to play basketball with you? I'm sure he'll say yes, if you tell him you'll be here to support him tomorrow."

"Okay Mummy I will, I'm gonna beat him. Uncle Alex!" Anna called, as Troy put her down to go and get Alex off of the bleachers."

"Hey." Gabriella greeted Troy; as he leant down to give her a kiss. "How's the training going?"

"Yeah really good, Dad kept them in shape while I was away, so there on top form, they really wanna nail this for him, it being his last game here and all."

"Yeah I guess your right, there'll really excited though." Gabriella said, as she gestured to all the players running round the gym after Anna. "So long as they have that spirit tomorrow, and the rest of the school are behind them, they could be well on their way to a win."

"You're right there Mrs B." Cam said, as he and Katie approached, him with Ebonnie and her with Oscar in their arms. "Because we'll have spirit, and the rest of the student body will have spirit, and along with our top notch playing skills, we could be well on our way to being back-to-back champions."

"That attitude, Cameron, is why you are the one to pump us all up before a game." Troy said, as he took the twins from the teens, and rested one on each hip. "Anyway, what you guys doing here Brie, I told you me and Dad were bringing them all home after practise."

"Yeah I know that, but my physio wanted me to go for a little walk before I see her again tomorrow, so Lucille and I put the twins in their pushchair, and set off to pick Anna up from school earlier than normal, 'cause we all know I can't exactly walk very fast, I used my crutches and leant on their pushchair, I only took us just over half an hour, I'm gonna be really tired by the time we get home though."

"Oh okay, we should be done here by half four, so we'll probably be back just after five." Troy said, as he passed Ebonnie and Oscar over to Lucille, who had come over with their pushchair, ready for their return journey home.

"Yeah well, that rate I walk at, you might even pass us on the way!" Gabriella joked, as she leant up to give Troy a kiss."

"Okay guys, this is the last proper practise we get before the game tomorrow, so lets move, pair up, sort out your passing. Anna you need to go home now, I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Anna replied, as she skipped over to Troy to give him a kiss goodbye, before doing the same to her Aunt and Uncle, and then running off to catch up with the others.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy unlocked his front door that afternoon, he was about to shout and make his and the others' presence known, but when he noticed his wife sound asleep on the couch, he decided not to.

He turned around and signalled to the others to be quiet, as they all made their way into the house, through the living room, and into the kitchen, where the back door was open and laughter could be heard coming from the garden.

Lucille had her back to the house, so she didn't notice when the six figures who had just arrived home, made their way outside, it was Ebonnie who alerted her to their presence.

"Dada!" She exclaimed, as she started to crawl off of the blanket Lucille has stationed them all on, only to be stopped by Lucille, who grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her back to the centre of the blanket.

"He's coming to you little girl, you just need to be patient." Lucille informed her Granddaughter, as she turned around to greet the others.

"Hey guys, practise go okay?"

"Yep." Troy answered, as he plopped down on the blanket next to his Mum, and scooped the twins into his lap in the process.

"I think we could be looking at becoming back-to-back champions." Jack informed his wife, as he sat down next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek in the process.

"Anna banana, come here." Troy called to his daughter, who had already roped the teenagers into playing basketball with her.

Anna groaned before making her way towards her father. "Did you wear your Mummy out on the way home?"

Anna shock her head. "Noooo." She pulled out the word. "Tell him Grandma."

"She's right Troy, Gabriella made the walk home quite easily, and while these guys had a snack we started preparing dinner, Anna then wanted to come outside, I offered to play with her, but Gabriella decided we'd all come outside. She sat on the blanket and played catch with Anna for a bit, but then I think her knee became painful, so she went inside and took some of her medication. She didn't come back out, so I told Anna to watch the twins and went in to check on her, I found her asleep on the couch, so I took off her shoes and covered her with the blanket, she's been there of nearly an hour now, but dinner should be just about ready, so someone needs to go wake her up, Troy?"

"Yeah, I'll go." Everyone laughed, as Troy put the twins down on the blanket, and reluctantly made his way inside, like he was a child and Lucille was making him do something he didn't want to do; though they all knew they he would do anything to spend time with his wife.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Yesterday I walk in and she's asleep, today I walk in and she's awake when I expect her to be asleep, can't win." Troy stated, as he and Jack entered his home the next day.

"Nice to see you to dear." Gabriella greeted, as she caught the soft ball Anna had just thrown to her and threw it back to her.

"Is that really the way you should be greeting your wife?" Lucille asked her son, as she made her into the living room from the kitchen, and sat down on the couch next to Gabriella.

"No, probably not." Troy answered, as he plopped down on Gabriella's other side, and pulled her close as he gave her a kiss. "How was physio?"

"Good thanks; I walked all by myself, with only one bar on my left to support me." Gabriella answered proudly.

Troy smiled, as he leaned in to give Gabriella another kiss. "Well done babe, that's a real achievement, I'm proud of you."

"What have you done with the teenagers?" Lucille asked Jack who has taken a seat next to her.

"They all went across the road to Cam's; we're taking the boys so we can get in a bit more practise, so you need to bring the girls with you tonight, if that's okay?"

"Yeah I guess it is, can't put the team's chances of winning at risk because their captains haven't got their biggest there fans there to cheer them on." Lucille teased.

"Don't let them hear you say that Mum, the girls aren't their biggest fans, and the boys could play without them there, we all know they're wrong, but there you go." Troy said, as he caught Anna's ball and threw it to Jack, making Anna laugh at Jack's surprised reaction.

"I all can say, is that's it's a good thing your Dad isn't playing tonight, or I doubt you'd win, let alone become champions." Lucille said, as Jack proved her wrong by shooting the ball through the toy hoop Anna had on the other side of the room."

**TGTGTGTG**

They'd done it. It had taken a lot of hard work, from players and coach's alike, but they'd done it. They were back-to-back champions, and the feeling was absolutely amazing.

"Gabs, we did it! We actually did it! We're back-to-back champions sis!"

To say Alex was excited was a slight understatement; he'd just led his team to being back-to-back champions, and the feeling he felt right now was totally indescribable.

"Congratulations babe, you did it!" Bella congratulated Alex with a hug and a kiss, before he pulled her off to celebrate with the others.

Gabriella sat on the bleachers with the twins in their car seats looking very drowsy; now that the crowds were clearing up; she hoped they'd fall asleep sometime soon.

"Mummy look at the trophy, it's huge!" Anna exclaimed, as they watched the Wildcats take the trophy out of the gym, back to it's rightful place in the school's trophy cabinet.

"Yep it is, but they deserved it, they played amazingly, did you see Uncle Alex score those free throws?"

Anna nodded her head vigorously, as she ran across the gym to congratulate Grandpa Jack, who was talking with some of East High's other teachers.

"I can't believe they just did that, I actually have no idea how to describe how I feel right now." Troy said, as he took a seat on the bleachers next to Gabriella and wrapped his arms round her, not caring that there were still some of their students around.

"It wasn't just them, without you and Dad coaching them, they'd never have gotten to that standard Troy, they all know it, just as much as you and Dad do, congratulations by the way."

"Thanks." Troy mumbled, as he leant in to kiss her, only to be a broken apart by the twins tired cries. "I think we should round up Anna and get them home." Troy said, as he crouched down next to the twins, and gently rocked their car seats in an attempt to send them back to sleep.

"That sound like a plan, 'cause they're not the only ones who are tired." Gabriella said, as she did her best to stifle a yawn. "I feel bad leaving this early though, they all wanna celebrate and you're their coach you should be there with them, not tucked up in bed with me."

"Hey now, don't talk like that, we've got plenty of time to celebrate as a team, 'cause right now you and my children are my top priority, so stop worry about what everyone else is doing, and start thinking about you, and the fact that you haven't slept after your physio like you normally do, we just need to round up Anna then we'll go, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, as Troy straightened himself out, and gave her kiss on the forehead, before going of in search of his eldest daughter.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Three down, one to go." Troy said, as he climbed into bed next to Gabriella. "Come here beautiful."

Gabriella did as she was told, and scooted across the bed to snuggle into her husbands arms. Her head rested on his chest, her left arm draped over his stomach, as Troy's hands started their magic actions up and down her back,

"You and Cam were right yesterday you know, there was so much wildcat spirit in that gym today, that I truly believe the boys couldn't hear themselves think, they out did the knights easily, and a lot of them travelled to the match, especially with it being the championship game."

"Mhmm, I know." Gabriella answered her eyes closed, as Troy's hands' magic started to work. "You know why, because every match that they play, whether it's home or away, the wildcat spirit is always there, because the boys, especially Cam, are the leaders of that spirit, the student body just add to it."

"I think you're right, now go to sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday so I can get up with the children while you sleep, and even when you are awake I'm still gonna be in charge, 'cause you are all of the time, so now Mummy's gonna take a back seat, while Daddy runs around like a mad man, understood?"

"Perfectly, just wake me up before you start running round like a mad man, I'll so need to record it and show the others." Gabriella teased, as she kissed Troy's t-shirt covered chest.

"Stop being mean, and go to sleep Brie."

"Yes coach." Gabriella muttered, as sleep slowly took her into it's grasp, and pulled her away to dreamland.

**TGTGTGTG**

**Here's chapter seven for you, it's a bit shorter than normal, but it's better than nothing!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	8. Perfect Gift

**Here it is guys chapter eight, enjoy!**

Perfect Gift

"Gabs it's not funny, her birthday is tomorrow and still haven't got her anything, I brought you with me for help and guidance, if I knew you were just gonna laugh at me then I would've pulled Katie and Cam apart for the day and brought her, but I didn't, I brought you, my big sister, the one I thought would be able to help me with this, so please Gabs, stop laughing."

Gabriella took a couple of deep breaths, before talking to her brother. "I'm sorry Al, I'll stop laughing I promise, but can we please leave the sports shop, Bella may be very good at sport, but that doesn't mean she wants something sports related for her birthday, come on, I know just the place."

Alex huffed before following his sister out of the shop. Tomorrow was Bella's birthday and Alex and Gabriella were shopping to find her a present Alex could give her. They'd been in the mall nearly all morning now, and Alex was just about ready to give up, he brought Gabriella with him for moral support, but she just found it funny that he had no idea what he was doing.

Yesterday during physio, Gabriella had received the news that her knee had healed incredibly well, she just had to keep working on building back the muscle strength in the knee and she would be walking unsupported in no time, she had progressed onto just using one crutch, and even managed to hobble round the house without using any at all.

"Okay, we're here." Gabriella stated, after a few minutes of walking through the mall.

"Gabs this is a jewellery, I'm not planning to propose you know?"

"Yes I now that, but this jewellers have this beautiful range of charm bracelets, I think Bella would like. Remember the one Troy got me Christmas? That came form here, he saw me looking at them and brought one for me, you know what one I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah I know which one you mean, and I really like it, do you really think that Bella would like one as well?" Alex asked, as he moved to the other side of Gabriella to have at look at the bracelets on display.

"Yes, I really do think Bella would like on as well. Now come on, let's go in, have a look, hopefully buy something, and then I'll buy you some lunch, sound good?"

"Yeah it does, thanks Gabs."

"Anytime little brother, anytime."

**TGTGTGTG**

"Remind me again why I came in a car with you, when I value my life?"

"Gabs I'm not that bad of a driver, and besides you've been in a car with Katie, and she's worse than me for driving recklessly."

"She so is not little brother." Gabriella stated, as she put her key in the front door and pushed it open. "She at least brakes gradually, rather than slamming then on, and hoping I don't go flying out of the car."

"Who brakes gradually?" Katie asked once Gabriella and Alex were both inside.

"You." Gabriella answered, as she plopped down on the nearest part of the couch.

"Dude have you been forgetting how to brake again?" Cam asked, from his spot on the floor, where and he and Anna were trying to put together a giant jigsaw.

"I was braking…"

"Yeah, just not very well." Gabriella interrupted.

"Children stop arguing, how old are you, three?" Lucille asked, as she and Bella came in from the kitchen, at the same time as Jack and Troy came down the stairs.

"They aren't children Grandma, they're adults, I'm a children 'cause I'm only six." Anna stated proudly, holding up the right amount of fingers to prove her point.

"We know you're a child sweetheart." Lucille said, as she silently corrected Anna. "And so is your Uncle Alex, he's just supposed to be an older child, but sometimes I think he's younger than you, your Mummy on the other hand, well I think she should just stop stooping to your Uncle's level."

"What does that mean?" Anna asked, as Cam handed her another piece of the puzzle to slot into place.

"It means your Mummy needs to act more like an adult, and not like a child, like Uncle Alex does." Katie explained, as she got up from her seat on the couch, and took up residence on Cam's lap.

"Hi babe." Cam greeted, as he moved his legs from under Katie, so that she was no longer sitting on them, but in between them. "I never knew I was a seat, thanks for letting me know!"

"No problem." Katie answered, as she took a piece of the puzzle and put it in place, earning her a thank you from Anna, who now found fitting in her current piece, a whole lot easier.

"How did the shopping go guys?" Troy asked, from his seat on the couch next to Gabriella.

"Good thanks." Alex answered, as he moved one of Anna dolls, so he could take a seat next to Bella.

"Tiring." Was Gabriella's answer, as she rested her head against Troy's shoulder.

"I'm not surprised your tired Gabs, I did kinda make you walk everywhere today, sorry." Alex apologised, as the days walking took its toll on Gabriella, and she began to fall asleep against Troy's shoulder.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Hey Mark." Gabriella greeted, as they made their way into his and Bella's house late in the morning the next day.

Today was of course Bella's birthday, and while Alex had had been there since the crack of dawn, everyone else was only now arriving.

"Hey guys, how's the knee Gabi?" Marked asked, as he shut the door after Anna had entered.

"Yeah, good thanks, how are you?"

"Eh, I've been better, but we're getting there, Bella's still finding it hard to understand why it happened, but Alex is usually here when that happens, so I don't have to deal with it alone."

Alex had been spending a lot more time with Bella and Mark, and was only really at home when Bella and Mark went to visit family, or Lucille wanted him home for something.

Anna decided now was a good time to make her presence know, by tugging on Mark's trouser leg, until he looked down to see what was happening. "These are for you, thank you for having us here." Anna said, as she handed Mark a bunch of flowers.

"Thank you Anna, they're very nice. Why don't you a me, go find a vase to put them? The love birds are out back, if you wanna head out there guys, I thought we could have a BBQ, seeing as it's nice outside."

"Sounds good" Troy said, as he put the sleeping twins off to the side, before following the others out to the back garden.

**TGTGTGTG**

"You like the bracelet then Bella?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful, how did you convince him to buy something like this?"

"Well after laughing at him, and nearly causing him to have a mental break down, I took him to the jewellers where Troy got my charm bracelet from, I knew you'd said you liked it, and by then Alex was stressing out, so we went in, took a look, and came out with that. If we'd of come out empty handed, I think I may have strangled him."

"Strangled who?" Troy asked, as he and Alex came in with the twins, after changing them.

"Alex." Jack answered. "It seems if you ever need to buy something really important, you should never take Alex, he's pretty rubbish at shopping." He joked, as he and Lucille took Ebonnie from Alex and Oscar from Troy, so that he could cuddle up with Gabriella.

"I'll admit I'm rubbish at shopping, I ain't denying that, that's why I took Gabi, I just didn't count on her laughing at my every choice."

"What do you expect me to do, when the only shops you went in are sports related, I mean don't get me wrong, Bella is great at sport, but when it's your girlfriends birthday, you buy her something she wants, not something you can borrow as well."

"Yeah well, she likes what I did get her, and that's what matters the most." Alex stated, as he adjusted Anna's head, which was resting on his lap, while her legs and body lay across Bella's, as she slept.

"Is the banter always this good at your houses? 'Cause if it is I'm coming round more often." Mark laughed.

"Yea, we're pretty good when it comes to banter." Troy said, as he softly began to massage Gabriella's injured knee. "We're also very good at teasing each other, but that usually falls in with the banter. Is this helping a little?" Troy asked Gabriella, as he continued to work on her knee.

"I never said it was hurting." Gabriella answered, as she relaxed against the arm of the couch.

"No, but your face did, so is this helping a little?" Troy repeated his question.

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes, as she let her head fall to the side and rest against the back of the couch, as the banter and teasing continued around her.

**TGTGTGTG**

"So, do you really like it?" Alex asked that night, as he laid in bed waiting for Bella to come out of her bathroom and join him.

"Alex will you stop worrying, I love it, it's amazing, and I'm very glad that Gabi took you to the jewellers so you could buy it, so stop worrying, you're supposed to be happy today, it's my birthday!" Bella replied, as she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to Alex.

"Yeah I know it's your birthday babe, but you're not happy though, are you?" Alex asked, turning this banter like conversation into a serious one.

"I'm going to sleep, night Alex." Bella said, as she gave Alex a quick kiss to the cheek, before rolling over, turning off the light and going to sleep.

"Bells please just hear me out, your Mum only left just over a month ago, and on your birthday you don't even hear from her, I'm kinda surprised you haven't tried to talk to me about this already."

Bella didn't have a come back to that, she had wanted to talk to Alex about her Mum, but everything and everyone had been so upbeat and happy today, she had just hoped she could make it through the day, without someone bringing the subject up.

But now Alex had seen through her act, and all she could do was keep her back turned to him and cry. She'd expected a card from her Mum today, maybe even a phone call, or possibly a visit, what she hadn't set herself up for was not receiving any form of contact at all.

Alex knew Bella was crying, he could feel the mattress shake as she did, and now he felt bad for bringing the idea of her Mum up.

"Bells baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, please stop crying." Alex pushed himself up, so he was leaning on his left elbow, his head resting on his hand, as he tried to look over Bella's shaking body and see her face.

Alex was about to wrap his right arm over Bella and pull her against him, when she rolled over onto her other side, her face hidden in Alex's chest as she cried and let her pent up emotions take over.

"S-She didn't even s-send me a c-card Al, she d-didn't even… she didn't even a-acknowledge her own d-daughter's birthday." Bella cried.

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry, but I wish we'd of spoken about this earlier so you didn't end your birthday by crying." Alex said, as his hand ran through Bella's hair, slowly calming her down.

"I know I'm s-sorry, I just kept holding onto the idea t-that maybe, she'd put a c-card through the d-door in the afternoon, or pop in later on, I guess I s-should have know better."

"Just forget about it now babe, what I want to know is; did you like your bracelet?"

Bella pushed herself up from her current position to give Alex a kiss on the lips. "It was the perfect gift." She whispered, as she settled herself down against Alex's chest, and they ended her birthday together, on a high.

**TGTGTGTG**

"You know you need to start planning Dad's party before it happens, right?" Gabriella asked Troy, as he climbed into bed next to her, and turned off the bedside lamp as he did.

"Yes Brie I know that, I just have no idea where to start." Troy answered, as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her against him, as he laid them both down for the night.

"Why don't you ask the boys? They wanna be a part of this, so take some time out of practise one day at the beginning of the week, and brain storm with them, see what they can come up with and go from there."

"See this is why I'm rubbish at this, I'd never even thought of doing something like that, can't you come and help me?"

"I guess I could, this party isn't gonna happen if I don't is it?"

"Nope."

"Okay, how about Tuesday, I need to go in and speak to Anna's teacher on Monday, so I can do Tuesday, and that way, on Monday you can make sure all the boys will be there on Tuesday as well, okay?"

"Yep, thank you." Troy said, as he leant down to give Gabriella a kiss.

"I love you." Gabriela said, as they pulled away from their kiss.

"I love you too Brie, and you have no idea, exactly how much."

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is, chapter eight, it's a day later than planned, but it's here now, so that's what matters.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	9. Party Time

**I've got over fifty reviews for this now, and believe me I'm happy about that, but I can't help but worry that I only get a handful of reviews per chapter, when I'm sure there a more than a few of you who read this, so please review, I'm not asking for much, and it doesn't take up much of your time, but please review :)**

**Anyway, now I've had my rant, here's chapter nine, enjoy!**

Party Time

"I thought Troy was joking when he said it hadn't changed much round, but it really hasn't, it's actually kinda freaky to be back."

Gabriella and Taylor laughed at Chad, as they walked down the corridors of East High towards the gym, and he turned at every possible moment, trying to take in the place, that he had had to attend everyday for large part of his life.

"How do you do it Tay?" Gabriella asked, as they turned the final corner that led to the gym.

"Do what?"

"Put up with the fact that Chad is thirty something, but still as if he were the same age as our children."

Taylor laughed. "It's quite easy really, instead of treating him like a husband and the boys like children, I treat them all like children, makes my life a whole lot easier!"

"Fortunately for me Troy's matured slightly more than Chad has, he still has his moments, especially when he's in here with the boys, but other than that, he's quite well behaved really!"

Chad himself had come to an abrupt halt at the entrance to the gym, causing Taylor and Gabriella to crash into the back of him, in turn making Chad fall forwards, and make a grand entrance into the gym

"Well that's one way to make an entrance Chad." Gabriella laughed, as she and Taylor walked around him and into the gym, Gabriella giving him a slight poke with her crutch, just to make sure he hadn't actually injured himself in the fall.

"Speak of the devils, what took you guys so long, the boys were about to start up a game."

"Nice to see you too babe." Gabriella greeted Troy, making the students around them laugh. "Mr Danthorth over there had to stop and look at pretty much everything around him on his way here; you wouldn't believe he came here for his entire high school career would you? Afternoon Wildcats."

The Wildcat basketball team, and the girlfriends of those who had one, all greeted one of their favourite teachers, who many of them hadn't seen since the end of last year.

"This is Taylor Danthorth guys, and somewhere in that direction is her husband Chad, they used to come here with me and coach. Taylor is a professor at the University of Albuquerque, but she's on maternity leave at the minute, and some of you may know Chad as one of the head coach's, for the many clubs that run at the leisure centre in town, he's currently attempting to get over the fact that he really hasn't grown up much since he left."

"What have you done with the offspring Gabs? We were gonna get Anna to show off her basketball skills."

"Sorry Al, but this is supposed to be a serious conversation, one where we need to make some serious decisions, if we brought them with us it would be crazy, we left them all with Jack and Lucille back at ours." Gabriella replied. "Chad if you don't get you back side over here now, we are gonna start without you, and you won't have any part in planning this party, so you coming?"

"Geez Gabs keep your wig on, I'm coming! I'm coming!" The Wildcats laughed, as Chad jogged his way over, straightening himself out on the way, still trying to figure out exactly how he ended up on the floor in the first place.

"Okay team listen up." Troy used his teaching skills in order to bring everyone's attention away from Chad, and onto the matter in hand. "My Dad's official last day here is Friday, despite the fact he isn't actually coming in to teach you guys anymore. The idea is that my Mum and Gabriella will make him go with them to pick up Anna and Connor, Chad and Taylor's eldest, then bring him over here, just to come and see me. While they're doing that, Chad and Taylor, along with the rest of our children are gonna come here, and start preparing the gym for the party, that's where you guys come in; Today's Tuesday and the party is on Friday, we need to decide on a lot of things today, or this party will be a mess, you guys ready to plan?"

**TGTGTGTG**

_We're here Gx_

That one text was the only way Troy knew that his Dad was actually at East High, now all he needed to do was make the large majority of East High's student body be quiet, and not give the game away.

After their brain storming session on Tuesday, the basketball team and their girls had spread the message about Jack's leaving party, and now a pretty large amount of East High's student body were milling about the school's gym.

Troy looked over his shoulder to find Taylor standing their with a sleeping Tyler in one arm and a microphone in the other.

"I know which one you'd rather take off of me right now, but unfortunately Tyler's asleep so I'm gonna go and put him down with the twins, you need to take this mic and go and hush those students, because if you don't, they're gonna give the game away before Jack even reaches the gym."

"Okay, thanks Tay." Troy gave Taylor a quick hug before taking the mic from her, and making his way out to centre court.

Troy took a deep breath and lifted the mic to his mouth. "Alright Wildcats, listen up!" The students situated around him on the bleachers, slowly started to settle down and listen to what he had to say. "Mrs B just text me, they've just arrived, meaning in just a few minutes my very overexcited six year will drag her Grandpa through those gym doors, and he'll hopefully receive one of the best surprises of his life, all you need to do is, be quiet until he gets here, and when he does, shout and scream as much as possible, because he is the reason that we are all here right now. Okay, now one more thing, Chad?"

Chad jogged out from the side of the bleachers, where he and Taylor were standing in case one of the babies woke up, and took the microphone from Troy.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

And with the prep rally out of the way, the gym fell silent, in anticipation of this afternoon's very special guest.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Guys will you slow down, we're only going to see your Daddy Anna."

"That's exactly why we're running, come on Grandpa!"

"Yeah Mr Bolton, my Daddy's here too."

"Is he?" Jack asked, as he turned round to look at Gabriella and Lucille for confirmation.

"Yep, him and Taylor are meeting us here with the babies; they haven't been back since they left, so Troy invited them to look in on a training session." Lucille lied.

"So that means Anna and Connor can drag you as much as they want, keep going you two!"

Anna and Connor kept dragging Jack until they reached the gym doors, where they stopped and look at Gabriella and Lucille for their next move.

"Sounds awfully quiet for practise." Jack commented, as he placed his hands on the doors and pushed them open, suddenly the gym wasn't so quiet.

East High's student body had done exactly as they had been instructed, and Jack was pretty sure he'd just walked in on one of the Wildcats' basketball games.

Anna and Connor ran over to Katie, Cam, Alex and Bella and were immediately picked up and put on the boy's shoulders, to get a better view of what was going on around them.

Gabriella and Lucille walked to either side of Jack, who had stopped in his tracks, and gently started to lead him towards the centre of the gym, where Troy and Chad stood waiting.

They quickly hugged both Troy and Chad, before walking off to join Taylor in the wings.

Troy once again lifted the microphone to his mouth, and waited for the noise around him to disperse.

"Dad." He said, causing the students to cheer again. "This is for you, this is our thank you, to you, for being one of the best coaches and players East High has ever seen, but also for being the best Dad and Grandfather anyone could ask for. Dad, this is your retirement party, enjoy!"

And with that, the cheerleaders came running on to the court as the band began to play, and the students begin to chant the Wildcats' song. Balloons and streamers were released from the crowds, and ceiling, and the party had officially started.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was half past seven that evening when the last of the basketball team left the gym, leaving the Boltons, Danthorths, Bella and Cam, crashed out on the bleachers.

"Is still can't believe you guys did all this for me, I kinda expected something, but nothing this big, it was absolutely amazing, thank you."

"It's like Troy was saying Jack, you're one of the best players and coaches East High has ever seen, and you ain't half bad at being a Dad or Grandpa either, right Anna?" Anna looked up at her Uncle from the bleacher below his and nodded her head.

"You're the best Grandpa, I love you!" Anna said, as she got up and went over to sit on Jack's lap to give him a hug and kiss.

"I love you too banana."

The group sat in silence for a while, until they were interrupted by a cry coming from the side of the bleachers.

"We'll go!" Cam and Alex said, as they detached themselves from their girlfriends and made their way towards the babies.

"Gabi, the twins need changing."

Gabriella laughed, as she pushed herself up from the bleachers. She'd been on her feet a lot today, and it was starting to take the toll on her knee. "And here's me think you two were gonna deal with it, while I got to sit down, no such luck."

The others chuckled at Gabriella's rant, as she rubbed her knee and started her walk to the two helpless teenagers.

"Hold up Gabi, I'll come with you, Tyler will wake up as well, sooner or later, might as well wake him up now, so we can head home after." Gabriella stopped and waited for Taylor to be at her side, before they went to take care of their youngest.

"Anna, why don't you and Connor go and get the balloons and streamers you collected to take home with you, and then we can head home, read you a story and put you to bed."

"Don't wanna." Anna mumbled, as she tried to hide from Troy in the crook of Jack's neck.

"Tough you gotta, now get off Grandpa's lap and go get your things, or can't have any of them."

"I don't wanna."

"Fine, but when we're at home tomorrow and you want to play with your balloons and you can't because they got popped, don't come crying to me." Troy warned, as he got up, and went over to Anna's collection of balloons to pop them.

"No Daddy, no!" Anna turned on the water works, as she ran over to Troy to stop him popping the balloons.

Anna tripped just before she reached Troy, and landed with a crash on the gym floor, only making her tears fall even more.

"Anna honey, what are we gonna do with you, hey?" Troy may have been angry with Anna, but he wasn't just going to stand there, when he knew she had really hurt herself, so he walked the short distance to her, picked her up, and cradled her in his arms, until her tears finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry too, did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

"My knee."

Troy knelt down and rested and in between his legs as he rubbed her knee and allowed her to cuddle into his chest.

"Hoops, I think we've worn them out." Chad commented, as he came over to Troy and Anna to collect Connor's balloons and streamers.

"Huh?"

Chad nodded his head in the direction of the bleachers, where Troy looked to see Connor half asleep on Katie's lap.

"Looks like you're right, though at least you've got Taylor still, I'm pretty sure Brie's gonna fall asleep on the car ride home as well."

"Yeah, I'm surprised she's lasted as long as she has, she's done a lot in the past few days, and she had physio today, and I bet she's knackered."

"Yeah I bet you're right." Troy said, as he picked up Anna and her collection of streamers and balloons, and started to walk back to the others. "But at least I'm at home for the weekend so she can rest, I might even ask Mum and Dad to take them for a bit, we haven't had any alone time in ages, I just wanna spend time with her, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do, maybe we should ask this lot to baby sit, might even pay them if my children come back in one piece."

"Ask who to do what?" Gabriella asked, as she sat on the bleachers, her feet gently rocking the twins back to sleep.

"Ask this lot to baby sit tomorrow." Troy answered, waving his hand in the direction of the teenagers. "Might even throw in some money, if they all come back in one piece."

"Sounds good, but can we get home and finish today first? I'm way too tired to even start thinking about tomorrow."

**TGTGTGTG**

"Brie, come on beautiful open your eyes for me, Brie, come on sweetie."

Gabriella's eyes slowly started to open and take in her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Home sweetie, in the lounge, you fell asleep in the car, so I brought you in here while I dealt with the children, they're all in bed now."

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked, as she attempted to sit up, but immediately regretted it, as a pain shot through her knee.

"It's nine o'clock, and time you took some medication, you've been doing way to much these past couple of days, and you had physio today, I agree with Chad when he said he was surprised you lasted as long as you did, here come on, sit up."

Gabriella did as she was told with a little help from Troy, and took the pills and water that were being offered to her, swallowing the pills in one.

Troy sat behind Gabriella, so that he had his back against the couch, and she was nestled comfortably against his side.

"You know how you and Chad were talking about the teenagers baby sitting tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they would?"

"Yeah, I think as long as Mum and Dad were around somewhere, and lets face it, they aren't gonna pass up a chance to be with their Grandchildren, then yeah I reckon they'll do it, why? You up for it?"

"Definitely, but you know what I'm up for right now?" Gabriella asked, as she snuggled further against Troy.

"No, what?"

"A bath."

"Well then Mrs Bolton, your wish is my command." Troy pulled Gabriella onto his lap, and stood up, cradling her in his arms, as he took her upstairs for a bath, and some much needed relaxation.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is, chapter nine, hope you liked it!**

**I've been updating every other day, but I'm starting to realise, that not only my school life, but my health, really are more important. So I've made the decision to update when I can, and not sit around 'til the small hours attempting to give you guys an update. I'm really sorry that you might end up waiting longer, but my health really needs to come first. I'm on half term at the minute though, so I'll see how it goes :)**

**I also need ideas, next chapter will contain some real Troyella fluff, but I need other ideas, I'm really finding it hard to know what comes next. **

**Anyway: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	10. Couple Time?

**Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy!**

Couple Time?

It wasn't often, that on a Saturday morning you'd find both Alex and Katie Montez up and dressed before ten, but today was an exception.

They both knew how much their sister had been suffering since the car accident, and although she and Anna had made great recoveries, and Gabriella's physio was coming on well, the truth was they both knew Gabriella still had a lot running through her mind.

Those reasons alone were enough for them to both be up and dressed at nine o'clock, and when the doorbell rang at half ten, they prepared themselves for a day of endless fun, because as much as they'd rather be in bed right now, being with their nieces and nephew was something they'd do at the drop of a hat.

"About Time, what took you so long?"

"Sorry Anna, didn't realise taking ten seconds to get to the door was a long time, how are you today?"

"I'm good Uncle Alex, is Bella here yet?"

"No not yet, why don't you go and find Auntie Katie, while I help Cam bring in the twins, okay?"

Anna nodded her head vigorously, before running off into the house to find Katie.

"Alex dude, don't just stand there, come and help, I can carry two car seats with the little ones in, but I can't do that and carry all their stuff as well, how do Mr and Mrs B do this all of the time?"

Alex chuckled at Cam, as he made his way over to Cam's car and grabbed the twins' bags out of it. "That is a question I ask myself all the time, and I still don't have an answer for it, all I know is that they're incredibly good at it."

"Good enough for all of us to baby sit for them so they can have some much needed time together?"

"Exactly Cam, exactly."

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy had managed not to wake up Gabriella when he got out of bed at nine that morning. He woke, dressed and then fed all three of his children, before packing all the necessary things they'd need for their day with the rest of their family.

As agreed Cam arrived at ten to pick up Anna and the twins, and Troy had told him how to take their car seats in and out of his car. After being told not to worry and to enjoy his day with Gabriella, Troy had stood at the bottom of the driveway to wave them off, before making his way inside, to hopefully give his wife one of the best starts to a day, she'd had in a very long time.

He walked through to the kitchen and immediately made a bee line for the coffee, he needed to wake up properly first, before he started on his plan.

**TGTGTGTG**

"So was your Mummy still in bed when I picked you up this morning Anna?"

Anna took the offered piece of jigsaw from Cam and slotted it into place before answering. "Yeah, she was still asleep, Daddy didn't even let us say goodbye, he said Mummy was really tired from Grandpa's party, so we would have to wait 'til tonight to see her."

"Coach is really worried about her isn't he?" Cam asked his two friends, as Jack and Lucille came through from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't she he's worried about her." Lucille began, as she sat down on the end of the couch to help Oscar play with his small light up piano.

"I'd just say he knows how she gets when she's been injured. He knows from when they were in high school that Gabriella doesn't like being injured, especially when she has to rely on others, I know she's getting better now, but there're still all those thoughts running through her head on how much trouble she's caused us all these last few weeks."

"She doesn't show it though." Katie said, as she moved to sit on the floor in between Cam's legs, after he'd gestured for her to do so.

"That's exactly it; she doesn't show it for the children's sake. She tries to make out that everything is normal, for them. Obviously they know she can't play with them like normal, she's still got one crutch and she still has to go to physio, but as far as they're concerned everything's pretty normal."

"Yeah but the twins are only eight months old, they have no idea what's going on, Anna was in the crash, surely she knows what's happening?"

"Think about it though sis, she's six, what six year old lets things get to them, it happened, she got a pink cast and us waiting on her hand and foot for four weeks, then she got the cast off and forgot about it because the reminder was gone. Gabi was in hospital over night, after they cut up the car, while she was still in it, she had the same injuries as her high school attack, which only brought back memories from that, she felt bad 'cause Jack had to go back to work, while Troy stayed at home to look after her, Luce was round there pretty much everyday to help with the twins and we were picking up Anna more than normal, plus she's always gonna have a reminder of the accident 'cause her knee is never gonna fully recover. She's still suffering mentally, right Luce?"

"Pretty much Alex yeah, everything you just said, and probably more that we aren't aware of, is constantly running through her mind and it's wearing her out. She needs to open up and talk about it, and Troy knows that, which is why he's doing this today, with the little ones here he hasn't got to worry about being interrupted and can look after her, let her talk to him, get everything she's been feeling recently out in the open, and then they can just spend some together, without baby Boltons around." Lucille concluded, as she pulled a funny face at Oscar making him laugh with delight, delight that someone was paying attention to him and not the conversation around him.

"Finished!" Anna suddenly exclaimed happily, as she slotted the last piece of the puzzle into place. "Thanks Cam."

"No problem cutie, you got any more in that toy bag of yours?"

"Nope, Grandpa have you got any?"

"Yes I think there are some upstairs from when your Aunt and Uncle were little, you wanna come and look?"

"Okay." Anna got up and took Jack's offered hand, as he led her upstairs to find some more puzzles to keep her occupied.

"Dude, still no Bella, I was expecting her to be here by now, no forget that, I was expecting her to be here before I arrived with the little ones." Cam said, as he stood up and stretched, both Anna and Katie had been leaning on his legs while doing the puzzle, and now he wasn't sure that he could feel his feet.

"Yeah me to, I'm starting to worry now, she never over sleeps and she hasn't phoned or texted me either, Luce is it okay if I quickly pop round there? Find out what's going on."

"I think you should sweetie, this isn't like Bella at all, something isn't right."

Alex got up and made his way over to the stairs, where he grabbed his keys and wallet from the table on the large bottom step, before opening the front door.

"If you haven't heard from me in an hour, call me, if she's upset, or something is really wrong I'll forget, so please phone me."

"Alex, dude, just go! Bella needs you man, please just go."

Alex shot his friend a small smile, before heading out of the door, getting into his car, and making his way over to Bella's.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Listen."

"To what Troy? I can't hear anything."

"Exactly, there's no on else here, just you and me, when was the last time that happened?"

"Yeah, fair enough, I get your point. Thanks for breakfast by the way, it was amazing, when was the last time we got to do that?"

"I have no idea, but it's not gonna happen to often, I already miss the little ones and I got to see them this morning, I didn't let them come in and say goodbye, I wanted to let you sleep."

"As much as I'm missing them right now, I'm glad you let me sleep, I kinda haven't been sleeping that well recently."

Troy gently moved, so that Gabriella was no longer resting her head on his chest, but so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. This conversation was about to get serious.

"Today isn't just about doing things we haven't done in a while Gabs, we need to talk, or you need to talk and I need to listen. It's been over six weeks since the crash and I'm so proud of how you and Anna coped and recovered, and I'm even prouder of how well you're doing at physio, but I'm worried about how you're healing mentally. We've been here before Brie, I hate seeing you like this as much as you hate being like it, I hate even more that there's nothing I can do about it, but the one thing I can do is listen when you talk, and that's what we're gonna do now, 'cause I can't go round knowing you keep re-running things through your head, 'what ifs' and stuff like that. I just wanna know what's going through that pretty little head of yours, so that I can at least try and make that go away, please Brie, talk to me."

Gabriella took a deep breath, she knew she needed to do this; she just wasn't sure how she would approach Troy about it. But now that he'd brought the subject up, she knew she had to tell him exactly what she was feeling.

**TGTGTGTG**

"She's upstairs, you can have her, if she can't accept that it's time to move on and that I'm happy, then I want nothing to do with her."

That sentence wasn't what Alex expected to hear from Mark when he pulled up in front of his house, to find Mark putting an overnight bag into his car.

"What do you mean I can have her, what are you talking about Mark?"

"I'm kicking her out; I can't have her living with me if she can't accept that it's time to get over her Mum leaving and let me date again then I'll have nothing else to do with her."

"Sorry Mark, but I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm going to spend the next few days with Amanda, my girlfriend, I'm coming back on Tuesday, when I get back I want her and all of her rubbish out of my house, anything left will get burnt, it was nice knowing you Alex, oh, make sure she leaves her keys behind when she's done, I don't want her in my house when I'm not here, thanks." With that said Mark got in his car, backed out of the driveway and left a very bewildered Alex standing in his driveway.

It took Alex a few minutes to regain his senses and realise what Mark had just said to him, and if what Mark had just said to him was true, it meant that his girlfriend was in that house packing her bags, with no where definite to go.

He quickly made his way into the house and could immediately hear Bella's cries coming from somewhere in the top part of the house.

"Bella." He called, as he started his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Bella, it's me, babe where are you?"

As he reached the top of the stairs, Alex's first instinct was to go to Bella's room, but the door was shut and locked. Whatever had happened between Bella and Mark had seriously upset her if she prepared to shut herself away from him.

"Bella babe, please open up, your Dad told me everything, but he's gone now, it's just you and me. Bella you can stay at mine, but first I need to know that you're okay, babe open the door, please?"

Alex didn't think he'd succeeded when Bella's cries only got stronger and louder, but then it all went quiet, Bella wasn't crying anymore, not that he could hear, and she wasn't moving around either, everything had gone quiet and Alex wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

He was about to try and get her to open up again, when the door opened and Bella threw herself into his arms, the tears and cries immediately becoming louder and stronger again, but this time Alex didn't mind. He wanted her to cry, to let everything out, and this time he was with her, and he was determined to make everything alright.

**TGTGTGTG**

They had no idea why, on a day when they didn't have their children to look after, they were standing outside the house where their children were, because they'd both just realised that, after a rather emotional talk, they needed to be with their children and family, now more than ever.

They'd talked about everything and anything that was running through Gabriella's mind and Troy had constantly reassured her that she wasn't stupid for losing control of the car, and she wasn't a rubbish Mum because she was injured and couldn't do all the things with them that she used to, and she definitely was not a horrible wife for making him stay at home to look after her, or for waking him up in the middle of the night with nightmares because she's a beautiful, amazing, talented mother and wife and he wouldn't ever change a thing a bout her 'cause he loves her, always has done, always would do.

Troy placed his key in the lock, opened the door and waited for the twenty questions to come their way.

"Mummy, Daddy, you're here!" Anna immediately dropped her next piece of puzzle and ran over to Gabriella, who picked her up and held her tight, her emotions very clear to the adults in the room.

"I get up at some ridiculous time in the morning to look after your children so that you two can spend the day together and you just end up here anyway, what was the point?" Katie asked with a pout.

"The point was that we got to talk without being interrupted for once, and we have because the outcome of that talk was that we needed to be here with our children and our family, that okay with you?"

Katie lost her pout when she heard the sincerity in Troy's voice. "That's more than okay with me, but Alex isn't here yet so you'll have to wait awhile for the family part of that plan."

"Why, where is he?" Gabriella asked, as she sat down on the couch with Anna on her lap.

"Bella didn't turn up, so he went to find her, he hasn't come back yet, do you think we should phone him Luce?"

"No, he's back."

**TGTGTGTG**

It had taken Alex half an hour to stop Bella crying and talk to him about what had happened, she wouldn't tell him much, only that her Dad had met this Amanda woman, and when she found out she was shocked that it was so soon after her Mum. Her Dad had told her she was selfish for not wanting him to date again and for not moving on from her Mum, and that if she felt that way he didn't want her here when he came back on Tuesday.

After they'd talked he'd told her she _was_ coming to his, there was no argument over that because he knew Lucille and Jack would agree. He'd helped her to finish packing her things, most of which she'd already done, he told her they'd come back tomorrow for the rest of her things, and that now she just needed her overnight essentials and anything else she wanted to bring.

He was surprised to see Troy's car in the drive, but didn't stop to think about it as he wrapped his arm around Bella, and led her up the front path.

Lucille had opened the door before they made it to the front porch. "Alex sweetie, we were about to phone you, what happened?"

"It's complicated Luce; all we need to know now is if it's alright for Bella to stay here, permanently?"

"Of course it's alright, you know that, but why? What happened?" Luce was now worried, as she shut the door after the young couple had made their way inside.

"Mark's kicked her out, he says he doesn't want to know her if she can't move on from her Mum leaving and because she was shocked when he told her he'd met someone new."

"Bella honey, I'm sorry to hear that, but you know you can stay here, you'll always be welcomed, do you wanna talk about what happened with your Dad?"

Bella shock her head. "Not really Lucille, I'm sorry but I've got so much running through my head I just wanna be with Alex right now, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's okay, you wanna head upstairs?"

"No I think we'll stay down here, Bella needs cheering up and seeing as we're all here, look like things could get funny. I thought you two were having couple time Gabs, what happened?"

"We talked Al, and realised we needed to be with everyone, so here we are."

"Fair enough, Anna I bet you that Cam and Katie will find the next piece of the puzzle before you can fit in your bit."

"Nu uh, I don't think so." Anna said, as she slipped off Gabriella's lap and went straight to work on fitting in her puzzle piece.

Jack laughed as he stood back and watched his 'family' enjoy being together, they weren't all his family, but it definitely felt like it. Things weren't always easy, as they had just learnt, but at time like this they all pulled together and worked to forget what was happening, and just enjoy what they had right then and now, each other.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys chapter ten, hope you liked it.**

**Today is Halloween, so to those of you who celebrate it, Happy Halloween! Tomorrow is my birthday, 18, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be an adult yet, I definitely don't feel like one :)**

**Anyway:**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	11. Captains

**Hey guys, I'm slightly annoyed with myself that I haven't posted this sooner, but I'm on a bit of a low at the minute and just didn't feel like it, sorry :(**

**Anyway here it is chapter eleven, enjoy!**

Captains

Don't get her wrong, Gabriella loved being a stay at home Mum, it was the only other thing she would do if she wasn't teaching, but right now she was regretting the fact that she had let Jack and Lucille take Anna out after school because now, with Ebonnie and Oscar asleep, and all the house work finished, she didn't have anything left to do.

Jack and Lucille had offered to take Anna shopping and out for dinner, they said they hadn't spent much time with her by herself recently, and they wanted to give her a reward, all be it a late one, for being such a brave little girl when she had her arm in the cast.

It was now four o'clock and Gabriella wasn't entirely sure when she have any company, she knew there was basketball practice tonight, that's where Troy, Cam and Alex defiantly were, but she wasn't sure about the girls, they were either: watching the boys practice, waiting around in some other part of the school, or making their own way home before they boys.

Gabriella gave up on trying to decide what she would cook for dinner, she didn't know who would be there or when they'd all get back, so she decided to do something she hadn't done intentionally for a while; sit back relax and watch TV.

After arming herself with the baby monitor, some choc chip biscuits and a cup of coffee, she picked up the remote from the coffee table and plopped herself down on the sofa.

It was only one cup of coffee and two biscuits later when a knock on the door brought Gabriella's attention away from the telly.

She wasn't really sure who to expect, the others all had keys, unless they'd forgotten them, so she just decided to give into her guessing game and open the door.

"Bella sweetie, what are you doing here?"

Bella sniffed, as she used Alex's hoddie sleeve to wipe away her falling tears. "I need a … girly chat … but I need to talk to someone who won't repeat it all to Alex."

Gabriella reached out and took Bella's hand and gently pulled her inside so she could shut the door. "What you tell me won't ever get back to Alex, unless, you tell him, okay?" Gabriella asked, as she pulled the obviously frightened and upset girl into a much needed hug.

Bella nodded her head, as she nestled herself against Gabriella. "So, how about we get some more coffee, 'cause I ran out, and get some proper chocolate as well as biscuits, and then we sit down and chat, 'cause if we stay standing for too long I will fall over, I may be able to hobble about here without my crutch, but that doesn't mean my knee can take standing for long periods, now come on, lets go on a chocolate hunt!"

**TGTGTGTG**

"COME ON BOYS KEEP MOVING, THE SLOWER YOU GO THE LONGER YOU RUN. NOW MOVE!"

Alex and Cam shot each other a glance, as they pushed themselves to keep running the laps that Troy had been ordering them to do for the last five minutes, the thing was; he showed now sign of stopping them any time soon.

"Dude, what is with him today? He's been like this since free period practise before lunch, is Mrs B making him sleep on the couch or something?"

"I have no idea, but if we don't motivate the others soon, he's gonna make us do this for the rest of practise."

Cam nodded in understanding and both boys picked up their pace so that they were no longer at the back, but leading their team from the front like captains should.

They shrugged at their team mates as they jogged past, telling them they were just as much in the dark about Troy's mood as they were, and although they weren't to happy about running so many laps their team mates knew they just had to keep going, their captains would figure this out sooner or later.

"Cam, I'm gonna try and talk to him, we can't carry on like this, the guys are starting to get dizzy, I'll peel of and talk to him in a couple of laps. Why don't you slow the pace down? If we're up front leading, like captains should, the guys are gonna stay behind and follow our lead. By slowing the pace, we're still running but not as fast, I think Troy's too pissed off to notice."

Cam nodded. "Let's do it captain."

Cam and Alex slowed the pace and then briefly turned round to look at their team mates and smiled when they saw the relief on their faces, as they began to realise what their captains were doing.

"Cam dude, wish me luck, I'm going in!" Alex peeled off and hesitantly jogged over to Troy.

"Troy? What's happening? You okay?"

"I'm being pretty harsh, aren't I?"

"Yeah, we slowed down the pace, but their getting tired and dizzy. Dude, let them have a break."

Troy nodded and lifted his whistle to his mouth, automatically bringing the boys to a stop. "Okay, I'm sorry guys, I've had a bad day and I shouldn't be taking it out on you, take a break, I'll be back in a bit." With that said Troy turned on his heel and left the gym, heading towards the locker rooms and his office.

Cam jogged over to Alex and with one shared glance, they quickly headed after Troy.

They found him slumped in his office chair, his head down on his desk.

"Troy? What's going on? You didn't have an argument with Gabi did you?" Alex approached Troy cautiously, he had no idea what was wrong with him, he'd never seen him like this before.

Troy didn't answer Alex, or make any indication that he knew he was there.

"Come on coach, talk to us, what's going on?" Cam also made his presence known, and this time Troy listened.

"I had a bad class, the period before we had practise earlier, they just wouldn't listen to me, there was too many of them for me to teach alone, one of the other coach's didn't organise a sub to cover his classes, so I ended up teaching twice the amount of pupils." Troy said, his head still down on his desk.

"Yeah but you've had bad classes before, what's so different this time?" Cam asked, as he moved from the doorway to join Alex on the coach in the office.

Trot lifted his head off of his desk. "I asked them to start clearing up twenty five minutes before the end of the lesson rather than twenty, there were more of them so I figured they'd be more to clear up. Most of them did as they were asked, some I had to ask a couple of times but within ten minutes they'd done it and I let them get changed and leave early. There was one lad, he just wouldn't listen, I asked him so many times that I just gave up in the end and helped the others before I went back to try again. He was using the weights, I said he could, I said they could do what they wanted as long as they cleared up after themselves, maybe that was a mistake. I went back to him after I'd sent the others to change. He'd cleared up by then, except for one of the small ball weights, he had it in his hands, tossing it from one to the other. I didn't get a chance to say anything to him before he threw it at me. It hit me in the thigh, he put a lot of power behind it so I was knocked over, he left after that, didn't say anything, just left."

"Hang on a minute, he threw a ball weight at you, Troy that's abuse."

"Yeah I know Al, I phoned through to the principle, he immediately sent someone after the lad and phoned his parents. We had a meeting at lunch, they've suspended him and given him a month's detention. I didn't want the police involved if we could deal with it in school."

"Whoa coach hold up, if he threw a ball weight at you, it must have bruised. How bad is it?"

When Troy didn't answer the boys knew he'd been his stubborn self and hadn't looked at or treated the bruise.

Alex got up from the couch and went over to the small fridge freezer Troy had in his office and took out an ice pack.

"Put this on the bruise, we'll go and get practise started again, you come back out when you ready, okay?"

Troy nodded and took the ice pack from Alex. "Thanks boys."

"Anytime Coach."

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat on the couch with a shaking, crying Bella in her arms. She'd just learnt that Bella was being seriously bullied at school by the girls in her gym class. They'd attack her in the locker room both verbally and physically telling her she wasn't pretty enough for Alex, that he didn't want her and he was just with her to prove that he could have anyone he wanted. They would circle around her, making her back into the lockers, they'd repeatedly push her against the lockers and this was evident from the bruises which covered Bella's back.

After forty five minutes of tears, Gabriella had managed to calm Bella down and had convinced her they had to get these girls punished. So, Gabriella phoned the principle who immediately sent for someone to take the girls away form their after school activity and had their parents phoned and brought to the school immediately. The girls were suspended and given a month of detention and when the principle phoned Gabriella back to tell her this, he also told her to look after Troy. She had no idea what he was talking about, but decided to let it pass and wait until Troy got home.

The front door finally opened at quarter past five and Troy, Alex, Cam and Katie all piled in.

Their chattering stopped when they saw the state Bella was in and Alex was immediately by her side.

"Bella babe, what's going on?" Alex tried to pull Bella into a hug, but she just hung tighter to Gabriella.

"Bella honey you need to tell them what happened while I go and talk to Troy. Just tell them like you did with me, go slow and you'll be fine. You need to go to Alex now, okay?"

Bella nodded, as Gabriella moved her arms from round Bella, only for them to be replaced by Alex's.

Gabriella handed the tissues to Katie on her way past, as she went to find Troy, who had disappeared upstairs, shortly after arriving home.

**TGTGTGTG**

It had been a tough for everyone and they were very glad it was over and that tomorrow was Saturday, all except one.

Cam and Katie had been spending time together in her room when he asked her to come over for dinner tomorrow night and meet his parents.

The reactions he got wasn't one he expected. Katie collected his things and kicked him out of her room, telling him she didn't want to see him again.

Cam had gone downstairs only to be met with bewildered looks from the others. He told them what was going on and they had told him to stay down there while she went to talk to her.

"I still don't understand why you can't go and meet them, I've seen them from across the street, they seem perfectly nice people. Look how well Cam has been brought up, they must be nice people."

"Yeah, but what if they start asking me questions about Mum and Dad? What am I supposed to say them Gabs? I can't talk about Mum and Dad without getting emotional, they'll just think I'm a mess."

"Did you even let Cam stay round long enough to ask him what his parents knew about you, because from what he was saying they know pretty much everything about you, including what happened to Mum and Dad, and who you live with now. _They_ were the ones who asked him to invite you over, he didn't want to, he was worried you'd say no, looks like he was right to worry, doesn't it?"

"I was being really harsh wasn't I? I didn't even give him a chance to tell me all the details, I just grabbed his stuff and threw him out, is he still here?"

"Yeah he was gonna leave, but we made him stay. Jack and Lucille just got here as well, so if you're going home you better come down."

Katie nodded, as she gathered her stuff together and followed Gabriella downstairs to apologise to Cam.

**TGTGTGTG**

Alex lay in bed and cradled Bella in his arms, as yet more tears escaped her eyes. She wasn't sure if she had anymore tears left in her, but sure enough they just kept on coming.

"Bella honey, please stop crying, you're safe here I promise you, they can't hurt you, and they will _never _hurt you again, I'll make sure of it."

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't t-think it was p-possible to cry t-this much but…"

"But you have and now you're going to stop. Babe it's the weekend now, we're together, we haven't got any homework that needs to be done urgently and we can do whatever you want to tomorrow, so please stop crying."

Bella took a deep breath and wiped away the last of her tears. "There, that's it, no more tears, no more crying, I'm done now. Do you think we could take Anna out tomorrow? Cam and Katie could come as well, the others could take the twins to see the Danthorths."

"I don't see why not, I'll ring Gabi in the morning. Now go to sleep, tomorrow_ will_ be a bigger and better day, okay?"

"Mkay." Bella replied, as she kissed Alex goodnight and snuggled up against him and fell asleep.

**TGTGTGTG**

It may not have been as bad, but now Gabriella knew how Troy felt when she was in pain after the accident. It really pained her, to see him in pain and she was glad the lad who did this was getting punished just as much as the girls who hurt Bella.

"I'm sorry, just hold still a second longer and let me rub this in, then I'm done, I promise."

"It's not your fault Gabs, it's actually quite nice 'cause you hands are cold and my leg is really hot, so it kinda works. What is that stuff anyway?"

"I dunno, Jack said it had some kind of numbing agent in it, which would make it easier for you to sleep tonight 'cause you wouldn't feel pain when you slept and rolled on it. All I know is if it's gonna make it easier for you to sleep and take the pain away, then I'm all for it." Gabriella said, as she finished rubbing the cream onto Troy's bruise.

"Did Anna have a nice time with Mum and Dad?" Troy asked, as Gabriella put the cream on the bedside table, and turned off the light, before shuffling over and moulding her body against Troy's side.

"Yep, they took her to the big toy shop in the mall and brought her a dolls house, I had to threaten her with taking it away to get her in the bath, and then again when I actually wanted her to get in bed so I could read to her, they spoil her way too much. They took her to that diner as well, the one we used to go in when we were in college."

Troy chuckled. "If they do that for the twins as well, they'll be broke pretty soon."

"I tried to tell them, but they didn't listen."

"Ah well, they're loss. I love you by the way." Troy said, as he pulled Gabriella closer.

"That's nice."

"Don't you love me back?" Troy asked, feigning hurt.

"Maybe."

"Gabs, I'm really upset here you know?"

Gabriella moved so she could look Troy in the eye. "You_ know_, I love you. I love you with all my heart, I have done since we started dating, and I hate to break it to ya babe, but I always will."

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys chapter eleven. Pretty rubbish if you ask me, but it's what you think that really matters.**

**I need some ideas for this story, I can probably get another chapter out of it with their day out with Anna and Katie meeting Cam's parents, but after that who knows, so IDEAS PLEASE!**

**I've also got another idea for a story, but I need to run it by someone or more than one person to know if it'll be liked or hated, or even if they can help me with ideas for it. If you're interested please let me know in the review or PM me so I can PM you, I need to know what people think. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	12. Meeting the Family

**Here it is guys chapter twelve, enjoy!**

Meeting the Family

"Anna listen to me please. You behave for these guys, they've been nice enough to take you out with them today, the least you can do is behave and do what they ask when they ask, you understand?"

"Yes Mummy."

"Gabi give her a break, she loves us too much to misbehave, right Anna?"

"Yep, I love you Auntie Katie and Bella, not Uncle Alex and Cam though."

"Hey, be nice little missy, I'm the one driving today, so unless you want to walk home later on, be nice to me."

"Quick Anna, say bye to you're the others and come get in the car, before Uncle Alex makes you walk all the way there as well."

Anna ran off to say goodbye to Troy and the twins before running back in and kissing Gabriella and then quickly taking Bella's offered hand and headed out to the car before Alex had an opportunity to say otherwise.

Gabriella laughed as Katie picked up Anna, held her upside down and spun her around before taking her to Alex's car to strap her in. Bella just sat in the passenger seat, her feet hanging out of the open door, clearly amused by the commotion around her.

"Boys." Gabriella said, as Cam and Alex were about to join the others. "Katie's worried about tonight, it doesn't matter how much you tell her your parents will love her, she's still worried."

"I know she is Mrs B, but I've got a secret weapon up my sleeve, this," Cam said, as he took his phone out of his pocket to show Gabriella his wallpaper, "is Tabatha, she's two and she is the most gorgeous little sister anyone could ask for. I haven't told Katie much about her, she knows she exist but that's about it. If Katie can get herself in Tabby's good books, then she'll fit in at home right away."

"Okay, just as long as you both know, now go have fun, and you've got my number if you need me?"

"Yes Gabi, now go and have fun with the little ones, and Troy, we'll see you later."

Gabriella stood at the door and waved, as the boys climbed into the car and Alex started the engine before backing out of the drive and heading towards the shops.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Okay Anna, where first?"

Anna looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "Toy shop Uncle Alex, toy shop, please?"

"I don't know Anna, how about we do some other shopping first and then if you're good I'll buy you a little treat from the toy shop, deal?"

"I guess, but will you treat me to my lunch as well?"

"Nope, you're only aloud one present today."

Anna pouted and turned to Katie for back up but, she was deep in conversation with Cam ,so Anna turned to her next best bet the person who could always win Alex over; Bella.

"Don't worry Anna I'll buy you your lunch, 'cause it's my turn to buy Uncle Alex lunch today anyway."

"Okay, thank you Bella."

"Sorry guys I know you've just told Anna otherwise, but we need to go in the toy shop and we need Anna's help seeing as she's the youngest here, is that okay?" Cam asked, breaking Alex's pouting session.

"Really you need my help, wow, no one ever asks for my help, please Uncle Alex, let me help them."

"Fine okay, let's go." Alex huffed.

"Quick Anna let's go!" Cam said, as he held his hand out for Anna to take. "Before your Uncle Alex changes his mind."

Cam and Katie headed off with Anna towards the toy shop while Bella tried to persuade Alex that his niece did still love him.

**TGTGTGTG**

Anna sat and quietly coloured in her new colouring book, which Cam had brought her, while she waited patiently for her lunch.

"Anna, can you start putting your things away? Bella and Uncle Alex are now coming with lunch." Anna did as Katie had asked her and then took her lunch from Bella when she handed it to her.

"Anna banana help me out here, tell your Auntie Katie that Tabatha will her new dolly because you helped to choose it."

"She'll love it Auntie Katie, you and me choose it and Bella likes it as well, _and_ Cam says Tabatha will love it _because_ he knows her the bestest."

"She's right Katie; Tabatha will love her new doll, just like Cam's parents will love you, right Cam?"

"Exactly right Bella, my Mum and Dad, who say you have to call them Jackie and Bill by the way, already love you and they haven't even met you yet, believe me babe, you've got nothing to worry about." Cam reassured Katie, as he wrapped his arm round her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine I'll stop worrying, but you can't stop me being nervous tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Cam agreed, giving Katie's shoulder's a quick squeeze, before pinching one of Alex's French fries and giving to Anna, just for the fun of it!

**TGTGTGTG**

Agreeing to the fact she'd stop worrying seemed a good idea at the time, now she wasn't quite sure.

Gabriella and Lucille had told her she looked great, in her jeans and long flowing top, with flats to match. Troy and Jack had both met Bill and told her he was a great person, and they were sure that Jackie was just as nice. Anna, Ebonnie and Oscar had all given her an award winning Bolton hug, but she still wasn't sure she'd made the right decision about meeting Jackie, Bill and Tabatha.

"Katie, oi, world to Katie, will you stop worrying and being nervous, Cam's here."

Katie picked up the cushion her brother had just thrown at her and threw it back in his direction, before taking a deep breath and walking over to where Troy was talking with Cam.

"Hey babe, you ready?" Cam asked, as Katie approached and he and Troy finished their conversation.

"As I'll ever be."

"Katie seriously, stop worrying." Troy said, as he gave her the bag with Tabatha's doll and some flowers for Jackie in. "Dolly here is great and all women are won over with flowers, you'll be absolutely fine."

Katie took the bag from Troy and took the doll our before handing the bag to Cam. She held it at arm's length and surveyed it. Dolly had a pink dress on with little daisies spotted all over, she had white frilly socks on with pink shoes and her brown hair was shoulder length and divided into two plaits.

Katie smiled. "Okay, let's go, before I get the chance to change my mind."

Katie said a quick goodbye to the others, before taking Cam's offered hand and allowing him to lead her over the road.

**TGTGTGTG**

In her two years of life Tabatha had always looked up to her older brother and when he wasn't around she really missed him, even when he was gone for a short amount of time.

So it was understandable that when the front door opened and her big brother walked in with a girl she didn't know, Tabatha ran straight to greet him.

"Cam, I missed you."

"Tabby I was only gone five minutes you silly thing. Do you want to meet my friend?" Cam asked, as he picked her up, to bring her up to their height.

Tabatha wasn't too sure, but nodded her head all the same. "Tabby, this is Katie my girlfriend, Katie this little cutie here is Tabatha, she's not normally this quiet, are you?" Cam asked Tabatha, as he tickled her tummy making her laugh.

"Hey Tabatha, it's nice to meet you, would you like to see what I've got in my bag?"

"Yes pwease."

Cam put Tabatha down so she was back to her normal height, then he and Katie bent down to her.

Katie took Dolly from the bag and handed her to Tabatha. "Do you like her?" Katie asked.

Tabatha nodded. "She's pwetty."

"She's yours Tabby, what do you say to Katie?"

"Thank you." Tabatha said, as she jumped on Katie and gave her a big hug, before she ran off to play with her new dolly.

"One down, two to go, and now that you've won Tabby over, Mum and Dad will be easy."

Katie smiled nervously, but took Cam's offered hand as he pulled her up and led her through the house to find Jackie and Bill.

**TGTGTGTG**

The night had been going well, too well and Katie was just waiting for something to go wrong, but when something did go wrong, it wasn't what she'd expected it to be.

Dinner was amazing, Bill had done a BBQ and it tasted fantastic. As predicated Jackie and Bill loved Katie and told her she'd made Tabatha a very happy little girl because not once that evening had Tabatha put her new dolly down. She'd named the dolly Daisy because of the ones that were on the dress.

Tabatha had been taken up to have a bath and get ready for bed an hour or so after dinner was finished. Now Katie sat in Cam's arms on the family's couch with Jackie, while they listened to the many rambled reasons as to why Tabatha thought she couldn't go to bed.

"Mum, care to translate? 'Cause I have no idea what she's running on about up there."

Jackie chuckled. "Sorry guys can't help you there 'cause I have no idea what she's talking about as well and I doubt your father knows either."

Jackie put her cup of coffee down before making her way upstairs to see if she could give her husband a helping hand.

"Babe calm down, they love you, just like we told you they would."

"I am calm believe me, a lot more calm then I was earlier anyway."

"Yeah I know that, but you're al tensed up, settle in, make yourself at home. This place is like yours is to me, a second home, or in your case a third home, but you get the point."

Katie laughed before turning round to place a kiss on Cam's jaw. "I think Cameron, that I may me starting to love you."

"Well that's alright then, little Miss Montez, 'cause I may be starting to love you too." Cam responded, as he leant his forehead against Katie's.

The pair laughed at their cheesiness before sharing a short but sweet passion filled kiss.

They pulled back just in time because footsteps were heard and Bill appeared on the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Tabby reckons she can't go to sleep unless you two come up and tuck her in, so would you?"

Katie and Cam shared a knowing look before untangling themselves from each other and following Bill as he made his ay back upstairs

One thing was for sure, Katie was already becoming a part of this family.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy had run Gabriella a relaxing bubble bath and told her to take some time out while he took charge of putting the children to bed. Now they sat cuddled up on the couch watching some real life documentary, as Troy's warm hands tried to rub away the aches and pains in Gabriella's knee. The aches and pains she insisted weren't there, but her face had told Troy different.

When a key turned in the lock and Katie walked in they immediately turned their attention away from the telly.

"So?" Gabriella asked, as he little sister tried to sneak past without the twenty questions.

"So what?" Katie asked back.

"So how'd it go, it can't have been to bad if you aren't crying and Cam walked you back over here, we heard your voices outside."

"Yeah it was good, Tabby is gorgeous and once she was happy I wasn't gonna completely take Cam away from her she loved me, especially 'cause I gave her Daisy, that's the doll by the way."

"Figured." Troy answered. "_So_ how were Jackie and Bill? Big and scary?"

"Ha ha, very funny Troy, no like you guys all said they're lovely, they really made me feel like part of the family. Your knee playing up Gabs?"

"Whatever she's now gonna tell you is rubbish, it's really hurting her, I can see it in her face, she's just pretending it's not." Troy answered before Gabriella had the chance.

"I am not!"

"Gabs I bet you are, you don't like being in pain, so you'll just say you aren't. If Troy's prepared to look after you then let him 'cause he's one of the good ones, not many guys would do that you know?"

"Yeah, I know." 

Katie said a quick god night before heading upstairs to her bed for the night.

"She's right you know?"

"Huh?"

"I said, she's right, you are one of the good guys, you do a lot for me and the little ones, you do a lot for everyone actually, thank you."

"Brie I don't need you to thank me, it's in my job description, and I don't mean the one that makes me a coach, I mean the one that makes me your husband. I love you Brie, that's why I do all this, not because I feel I have to, but because I actually want to. I've loved you since I was eighteen and everyday I love you even more, you're my world Brie."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"No of course not, I just want you to know how I feel." Troy replied, as he stopped massaging her knee to pull her closer.

"Whatever you say babe, but I do love you too."

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't want things any other way."

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is guys, chapter twelve, did you like it?**

**I want to bring this story to an end within the next couple of chapters because I've got another chapter running through my mind, but I need I ideas. I want the ending to be just as good as All We Have is Each Other, but for that I'm gonna need your help. The end for that just came straight from my heart but I'm not sure what I can put in this time, which will have the same affect. Ideas are gladly welcomed :) **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	13. Wouldn't Change it for the World

**Here's chapter thirteen for you all, enjoy because it's all gonna end soon:)**

Wouldn't Change it for the World

This was it. The three month appointment, when, if she could walk unassisted by anyone or anything, she would be deemed as fully recovered, and would only have to come back every other month. The thought of this is what pulled a very tired Gabriella out of bed that morning.

She hadn't been sleeping properly, she wasn't sure why, she just hadn't, but no one knew, and they weren't about to find out. They all had enough to deal with, without worrying about how much sleep she was getting. So, she decided to bare with it, in the hope that at some point soon, she'd get a proper nights sleep.

Troy had offered to take the afternoon off work and come with her to physio, but she told him she would be just fine if Jack took her and picked her up like usual.

When Jack had picked up his daughter in law, at two o'clock that afternoon, the smile on her face gave away exactly how well her sessions had gone.

"Wild guess here." Jack said, as Gabriella climbed into his car. " But, I'm betting that because you have no crutches at all and because you have a massive smile on your face, that you've finally been given the all clear, am I right?"

"Yep, I can officially walk anywhere I want and now I can drive, so I'm gonna pick Anna up from school this afternoon."

"Gabs that's great, do they want you back anymore at all?"

"Yeah, every other month, but that's nothing compared to the every other week day I have been going."

"Yeah I guess you're right, you know what else you can do now?"

"No what?"

"You can play with your children all by yourself without one of us having to be there, how amazing is that gonna feel?"

"Pretty amazing Jack, no scrap that, it'll be incredibly amazing."

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella stood in the school playground, chatting with Taylor as they waited for Connor and Anna to come out. They hadn't been waiting long when the bell rang and children started pouring out of the school. It was a few minutes after the bell had rung when Connor came running across the playground in their direction.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Taylor greeted him, as she picked him, up to their height.

"It was okay, Anna was sad though."

"Why was Anna sad Connor?" Gabriella asked, now worried about her daughter.

Connor shrugged. "Dunno, she was with Mrs Kean."

It was then that their teacher, Mrs Kean, appeared in the playground.

"Mrs Kean!" Connor exclaimed when he saw his teacher.

"Hey Connor, have you told Mrs Bolton Anna was sad today?"

Connor nodded. "He said she was with you, is she okay?" Gabriella asked.

"She is now, I think from what I could understand, she was worried about you not being able to walk properly again, but you're here by yourself, so that must be good news?"

"Yeah, I was given the all clear today, where's Anna now?"

"She's inside, she didn't want to come out, so I told her I'd come get you."

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Taylor and Connor said their good byes, before leaving the playground to make their way home.

Gabriella turned and smiled at Mrs Kean who nodded her head in the direction of the school, gesturing for Gabriella to follow her, and find out what exactly had gotten her daughter so wound up.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella held Anna close to her, as she walked along the corridor that lead to East High's gym.

She had managed to convince Anna that she was fine now and that she shouldn't be worrying about her, she had also promised her that on the way home they could drop in and see Troy.

Basketball season had finished as it was nearly the end of the year, but Troy was holding a party for his players, they had played so well this season and he couldn't ask for more.

Music was playing from the gym's sound system, as Gabriella pushed open the doors and walked into the gym.

"What a surprise, the season is over and yet what are you all doing, playing basketball, you lot are unbelievable."

Cam shot the basket that ended the game and the winning side began to celebrate.

"Yeah but Mrs B, coach said he'd play as well and we can hardly turn that down now, can we?"

"No I guess not Cam, but now that you're finished playing, can Anna and I borrow him for a minute or two?"

"Yeah, I guess you can have him." Cam said, as he ran off to join in the celebrations.

Gabriella adjusted Anna's position on her hip, before making her way over to Troy, who was spinning a basket ball on his fingers.

"Show off." Gabriella said, making Troy stop what he was doing and turn to look at her. "Hey guys, we need to borrow him for a minute, we'll give him back, promise."

Troy didn't have time to question anything, as Gabriella took his hand and lead him out of the gym, into the small corridor that lead to the locker rooms, the surprise causing him to drop the ball on the way.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Troy was concerned that they weren't just here for a social visit.

"Anna had a bad day at school today, she was sad because she thought I might not be able to walk properly again, I've told her I'm alright now, but she wanted to come and see you as well."

Troy sighed, as he took Gabriella's hand and lead her through the locker rooms towards his office.

He sat down on the couch that was in there and pulled Gabriella down next to him, Anna snuggled safely on her lap.

"Anna sweetie, can you look at Daddy?"

Anna lifted her head to look at Troy. "Why were you sad sweetheart? Mummy's okay now, she hasn't got her crutches anymore and she came to pick you up from school by herself so she can drive again now, please don't be sad Anna."

Anna shrugged her shoulders at Troy. "Hug?" She asked, holding her arms out for Troy to take her.

Troy knew he wasn't going to get much out of Anna, she'd stopped crying and that was what mattered, so he pulled her across onto his lap and wrapped his right arm around Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Where are the twins?"

"With Mum and Dad, I wanted to pick Anna up by myself so they said they'd look after them. Have the girls already gone?"

"Yep, they didn't wanna stay and party with us, we were most offended. " Troy said feigning hurt. "Anna, you wanna stay here with me and they boys and party with us?"

Anna nodded her head. "Can I Mummy, please?"

"Course you can sweetie, you want anything special for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meat balls, spaghetti and meat balls, pleeeeaaase?"

"Spaghetti and meat balls it is then, I'll see you both later." Gabriella said, as she kissed them both on the forehead before leaving the office to head home.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was two thirty in the morning when a half asleep Troy rolled over to try and pull Gabriella back into his arms, when his hands were met with cold sheets, he woke up fully.

He sat up in bed and looked towards their en suite, but finding the light off, he figured he was going to have to widen his search.

He threw the covers off of himself, swung his legs out of bed and padded his way out of the bedroom to try and find his wife.

Gabriella was sat downstairs on the couch, watching something; she wasn't sure what, on the telly, with a cold cup of tea in her hand. She wasn't really in this world, so when he strong pair of arms wrapped round her shoulders, she didn't really register it.

"Brie beautiful lady, why aren't you in bed?"

Gabriella shrugged. " I couldn't sleep…again."

"Again?"

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah I've been having trouble sleeping all week, I'm not sure why, I didn't tell you because you've had enough to deal with, with it being the end of the school year and all."

Troy sighed for the second time that day, as he pulled Gabriella onto his lap. "What are we gonna do with you hey? You should've told me, I've told you before you and the children are more important to me than anything, you upset me more when you don't tell me things, okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head against Troy's chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Troy noticed Gabriella's shivering and went to take the cup out of her hands, in fear of her spilling it's contents, he shivered himself when he felt how cold it was as he placed it on the coffee table.

"Brie, how long have you been down here? This tea is freezing."

"I'm not sure, what time is it?"

"A little after half two."

"About an hour then."

"Oh Brie, sweetheart, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I…I don't know… I just…I'm not sure." Gabriella answered honestly, as she let a few tears escape her eyes, and she cuddled herself closer to Troy and buried her face into the crook of his neck, just as she had done when they were teenagers.

Troy sat with her in his arms and gently rocked her from side to side, silently giving her the comfort she so desperately seemed to need.

He soon realised her breathing had evened out and she'd fallen asleep, so he turned off the telly, before quietly getting up and cradling her close to him, as he took her back upstairs to get some proper sleep.

**TGTGTGTG**

The last day of school was always a good day and Gabriella had decided to make it an even better day, especially for her seniors, as she decided she take the children in with her, so she could say goodbye to this year's graduates.

"Mummy!" Anna exclaimed, as she raced across the school field to get to Gabriella. Today was also Anna and Connor's last day of school and because everyone was at East High, it had been Lucille's job to pick them up and then bring them here to their parents.

Gabriella turned away from the seniors she was talking to and picked Anna up, as she spun her around. "Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Okay I guess, can I sleep over at Connor's tonight?"

"I don't know honey, why don't you go and find Taylor and see if it's okay with her, alright?"

"Okay, come on Connor." Anna took Connor's hand and ran off with him in the direction of her Daddy, Chad and Taylor, who she'd seen talking to some seniors with the babies when Gabriella had been spinning her round.

"Do you miss it Mrs B, being here everyday?" One senior boy asked.

"Sometimes I did, when the twins were having a bad day and wouldn't stop crying I'd want to be here 'cause unbelievably it was quieter, but in the long run, no I don't miss it 'cause being able to be with Ebonnie and Oscar and watch them grow up and change everyday, I wouldn't change it for the world."

"You are gonna come back though, right? My sister's coming up the year after next and I've told her you're the best teacher there is when it comes to English, she really wants you as hers."

"Thank you I really appreciate it, but not this year, the twins will only be one in the summer, there's still a lot of growing up they need to do before I leave them with someone else. But the year after that, they'll be turning two, so maybe your sister will be lucky 'cause I might be back by then."

"Sounds good Miss, we'll see you in a bit." The three seniors left to talk to their friends, so Gabriella made her way over to where her friends and family were gathered.

**TGTGTGTG**

The Bolton's, Montez's, Danthorth's, Bella, Cam and his family were all sat around in Jack and Lucille's garden, as the sun began to set over Albuquerque.

"So you ready for it guys?" Troy asked, as he pulled on Gabriella's waist so she'd sit down in his lap and give her legs a rest.

"Ready for what Troy?" Alex asked, as he threw three balls across the garden for Anna, Connor and Tabatha to chase after and return to him.

"The summer before senior year, it's always great, right Chad?"

"Heck yeah, you don't have to get up 'til you want to, you can play basketball whenever you want and you can spend loads of time with ya girl, what more could you want?"

"Maybe to spend loads of time with my guy, I don't have a girl." Katie answered, making the others laugh and Chad pout.

"You can spend time with your guys Katie." Taylor answered. "Chad here, only sees things from a guy's point of view."

"I was looking after two babies in the summer before senior year, I was too tired to have fun." Gabriella complained at Katie and Alex, as if it was all their fault.

"Hey, you can't blame us, we were like four months old, anyway, I wanna make a toast." Alex spoke up, as the balls were returned to him, but this time thrown to Cam, before being thrown in different directions around the garden.

"To the last year, it may have been chaotic, but we wouldn't change any of it for the world."

Everyone raised their glasses. "TO A CHAOTIC YEAR!"

**TGTGTGTG**

**There you go guys, chapter thirteen, finished at ten to one on a Sunday morning, hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I know where I'm going with this now, so the next chapter will be the last, sad I know! :(**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	14. One Year OnThe Future

**Here it is guys, chapter fourteen, the end. It's sad that it's finally coming to an end, I've had a great time writing it, but all good things come to an end. Thank you all so, so much for all the reviews, I love them all, hopefully your reviews will amaze just one more time. Anyway, the final chapter, enjoy! **

**Oh, by the way, I'm from the UK so I have no idea how senior year actually works, this is simply my take on it, sorry if I'm really wrong! Anyway…**

One Year On…The Future

There are two things that all seniors look forward to: prom and graduation, although opinions on graduating are different for everyone.

Some people can't wait to graduate and move on; some don't want to leave behind their High school memories and friends, some prepare themselves for the fact they probably won't even graduate and will be moving into the school library, and some can't quite get over the fact it's time to move on and become college students. This is how are four Wildcats are felling and it's down to Troy, Gabriella and the other adults in their lives to help them get through the last year of their High school career.

So far they'd been doing pretty well, but today things had taken a turn in the wrong direction, and Troy had received a visit from an unexpected visitor.

"Troy?"

Troy looked up from the lesson plan he was doing, to find a very sad looking Bella, alone in his office doorway. "Hey Bella, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure really, is it okay to talk to you for a minute?"

"'Course it is, I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll try, take a seat." Troy said, as he got up from his desk chair and gestured for Bella to take a seat with him on his office couch.

He wasn't very good at this kind of thing; he always left the girly chats to Gabriella or Lucille. But, Bella had come specifically to him, and so he was going to give her the best answers he could.

**TGTGTGTG**

'Awws' and chuckles could be heard, as Gabriella chased Ebonnie and Oscar down one of East High's long corridors. This is the first time she hadn't put them in their pushchair or carried them in the school. Last time they'd been there they could walk, but only just, so Gabriella had carried them until she got to the gym, where she was sure the basketball team would keep an eye on them.

She hadn't planned on coming in today, but since Taylor was taking Anna back to hers with Connor, and Troy had called to ask her into the school to pick up Bella and Katie, instead of just wandering down to the bus stop, with the twins, to meet them, that plan had changed.

Gabriella stopped her run when she realised the twins were no longer running away from her because they'd been kidnapped by their favourite Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey Gabs, I thought you were meeting us off the bus like normal?" Katie asked her sister, as Cam pinched Ebonnie from her.

"I was, but Troy called and specifically asked me to come in and get you two, I'm not sure why, but I'm assuming it's nothing to do with you? Which means that narrows it down to something being wrong with Bella."

"What's wrong with Bella?" Alex asked, upon hearing his girlfriend's name.

"I don't know, all Troy said was that I need to pick the girls up from here and not the bus stop, and to meet them in the gym because that's where they were gonna meet anyway. Has she said anything to you guys?"

The three teens shook their heads.

"Well then, I guess we should go find out." Gabriella concluded, as she started her way to the gym with the others in tow.

**TGTGTGTG**

"You have been spending way too much time with Alex." Troy commented, as Bella shot another perfect three point basket.

"Yeah well, I live with him, and he lives with your Dad, who used to coach basketball, I've picked up a few things."

"Yeah my Dad always used to push me hard, but look where that got me, so it's not all bad. Just don't let him push Alex to hard, this is your senior year, he needs grades not just a great basketball skill to graduate." Troy said, as he picked up a ball and shot a basket himself.

"Yeah you're right, and I think Jack knows that too, he only works with Alex when he wants to, he doesn't push him. He says it's easier than when you and Gabs were seniors because he isn't living with two one year olds."

"No, but he is living with three eighteen year olds, I'm not sure what's worse, considering he acts like a teenager most of the time, I wouldn't wanna be my Mum when you guys are all in the same room."

Bella laughed. "Lucille's good though, she can handle us all now, she just tells Jack off and he sulks for the next half hour, it's highly entertaining."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

The two continued to shoot hoops, as Troy waited for the basketball team and Bella waited for Katie to turn up, Troy had called Gabriella while she was in the bathroom, so she didn't know she was coming.

Suddenly the gym doors flung open and there stood two, laughing toddlers.

"Go on then! Get him!" Gabriella said, before Ebonnie and Oscar took off running in Troy's direction.

Troy bent down to catch the twins with open arms, and picked them up and spun them around once they reached him.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Balls!" Oscar exclaimed when he saw some of the basketball team come out of the locker room with basketballs in their arms.

Oscar and Ebonnie started to wiggle in Troy's arms, until he put them down and allowed them to run over and play with the boys.

"Thanks guys, I love you too!" Troy laughed, as Gabriella approached him. "I love you too though."

"Good, I'm glad, seeing as you dragged me all the way here without telling me why, what's going on?" Gabriella asked, as she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist, they didn't mind showing their affections to each other in front of the team, they'd seen it all before.

"I can't tell you here." Troy replied, as he linked his hands with Gabriella's making them drop to their sides. Troy then looked round the gym until he found the two people he was looking for running out of the changing rooms. "Alex, Cam, you're in charge, you don't need to start practise, not everyone is here yet anyway, just make sure nobody does anything stupid, I'm just gonna take Gabi to my office to talk to her for a bit, we won't be long."

"Okay, just make sure you two behave in there, I don't want anymore nieces and nephews, not any time soon anyway!"

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Alex, as Troy turned round and shot Bella a reassuring smile, letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella left Katie's bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her. Troy had explained to her that Bella was worried about prom night and graduation because neither one of her parents would be there to see her. He explained to her how Bella had cried her eyes out in his arms, and while he did his best to console her, he knew the best person for that would always be her.

Gabriella has taken Katie and Bella home, along with the twins, and while the twins went down for their afternoon nap, Gabriella sat down with Katie and Bella and had a proper girly chat. Bella had once again broken down, and as the tears came to an end, it was clear that Bella had been losing a lot of sleep over this.

So, Gabriella and Katie had managed to convince her to have a quick lay down in Katie's bedroom, and neither of them were surprised when she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"What are you two doing?" Gabriella asked, as she came back down stairs to find Katie had brought the twins back down with her, and they were now running round the living room, their arms stretched out to their sides.

"Pwanes Momma!" Ebonnie told her Mum, as she continued to run round with her brother.

"If they fall over and hurt themselves, you can look after them." Gabriella told her sister, as she took a seat next to her on the couch.

"What if they want you?"

"Then I'll look after them, but you'll get the blame."

"Fair enough." Katie replied. "How are we gonna tell Alex about Bella? He already knows something's not right, the fact that she's now asleep is just gonna make him ask more questions."

"Yeah I know, but Troy's gonna talk to him at the end of practise, Bella asked him to, she said she couldn't tell him to his face, she didn't want it to seem that she was being selfish, 'cause her parents are at least still alive, when Mum and Dad aren't."

"They've had this conversation so many times before, we all have. She knows we treat Jack and Lucille as our Mum and Dad, of course I still think about our birth parents, but as far as I'm concerned Jack and Lucille _are_ our parents now."

"Yeah I know, and I think that too, you and Al have fewer memories of Mum and Dad than what I do, and I think Bella just thinks that her being upset about her parents not being around will remind Alex, that Mum and Dad won't be around to see him, or you both even, do those things as well."

"I think about things like that Gabs, of course I do, but I know that I'm always gonna have Jack and Lucille, and you and Troy to be there for me, and that's all I need." Katie said, as she shuffled along the couch and gave her sister a hug. They stayed that way until they heard cars outside.

"Let the fun begin!" Gabriella said, as the door opened and the boys walked in.

**TGTGTGTG**

They both looked absolutely amazing. They were all tired and this was the third shop they'd been in, but now they were here, both girls had found a dress they liked, and both dresses suited the girls perfectly.

The only thing that made Gabriella laugh and not cry at the sight of the girls was the fact that Cam was going to have to wear a bright pink tie!

Today was prom shopping day, and after dropping off all small children at Jack and Lucille's Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella had taken the four teenagers out to buy dresses and suits for prom.

Troy and Chad had been instructed to buy suits along the lines of the ones they wore for prom and were told that the colour of the boys' ties would be texted to them when the dresses had been chosen.

Gabriella and Taylor had taken the girls to dress shops they had looked in for their own prom dresses, and funnily enough the shop they were currently stood in was the very one where the girls had brought their dresses in, those many years ago.

Bella's dress was floor length and a beautiful purple in colour. The ribbon around the waist separated the bottom from the top which was covered in sparkling sequins, some shaped into flowers. The dress was strapless and was done up with ribbons at the back, much like a corset would be.

The dress simply suited Bella; it was exactly what she'd been looking for and exactly what the others had imagined her to want.

"Bells, you look absolutely amazing!" Katie said, as she turned to look at her friend for the first time since coming out of her changing room.

"Thanks, but so do you."

Katie's dress was also floor length but was a bright pink in colour. The skirt part was bunched up into frills and had bunches of sequins were hidden in these frills. The dress was strapless with a beautiful sequin design across the chest, it would, like Bella's be done up at the back with ribbons, although not all of Katie's ribbon was done up, leaving it to be tied in a small bow.

"Okay girls." Gabriella spoke up, as she took her phone out of her bag. "Are these the ones? Are these the colours of the ties I should be telling the boys to buy?"

"Definitely." Bella answered, as she smiled at Taylor, who was already taking pictures of them.

"Katie? Is Cam going to have to wear a pink tie for prom?"

"Yep." She simply stated, as she and Bella wrapped their arms around each other for Taylor to take one more picture, before they changed out of the dresses and made them their own.

_Al needs a deep purple tie and Cam needs a pink one! Gx _

Gabriella quickly snapped a picture of the bottom of each dress, not giving too much away, but so the boys would still have something to go by and sent the message to Troy.

It suddenly seemed like the end of senior year was coming along way to fast.

**TGTGTGTG**

The boys' mouths dropped open as Gabriella and Taylor helped Katie and Bella to make their way downstairs.

The boys had been sent to Jack and Lucille's while the girls stayed at Troy and Gabriella's and made Katie and Bella look beautiful.

They had curled their hair and put it in a half up half down style, something easy the girls would be able to take down at the end of the night.

"Girls, you look amazing!" Troy was the first to break the silence that had filled the room since the girls had been revealed.

"I agree son, and as honorary father for the evening I more than definitely approve." Jack said, as he gave both girls a hug.

"You look like princesses!" Anna exclaimed, as she ran her hands over the dresses. "They even fee like princess dresses."

"You can be a princess as well one day; you can even be one today if you put your dress up outfit on."

"Great idea Bella." Anna was about to run off when Alex caught her.

"Not so fast banana, you need to be in the pictures with us, go stand with the girls and let them hold you between them."

Anna did as she was told and soon their eyes were dazzled by the amount of pictures Lucille, Gabriella and Taylor were taking.

"That's enough ladies, the limo's here."

"Are you serious?" Katie asked, as looked at the stretch limo outside the house.

"Couldn't be more serious, here's something else we're serious about, these," Jack said, as he handed some keys to Alex, "are my house keys, I know you haven't got yours so take mine, but don't loose them."

Alex took the keys. "I don't get it; I thought you were going to be there?" 

"Lucille and I are staying here tonight; we are trusting the four of you to act responsibly in whatever you do while you're there. No one else will go back to the house, just the four of you, Cam your parents know and gave us an overnight bag for you this morning. All we are asking is that one of you texts Gabi to tell her you've all arrived home and that you go to bed a decent hour, because one of us will be over at one in the afternoon, not to make you get up, but just to make sure you're all okay, understood?"

"Yeah I think so, thanks Dad." It wasn't often that Alex would call Jack Dad, but when it happened hugs were usually exchanged and the subject was quickly forgotten.

"Okay guys, lets break it up, the limo and your prom are waiting, go!"

"Geez Chad keep your hair on!" Katie said, as she hugged Chad on the way out of the door.

The four teens pilled into the limo and waved out of the windows as they drove off down the street, one thing was for sure, this would be a night they'd never forget.

**TGTGTGTG**

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, but either way she knew she needed to pull herself together because she was the member of staff that this year's seniors had picked to give a speech at their graduation.

She took a deep breath, as her named was called and she made her way up onto the stage.

The seniors clapped and cheered, somewhere in their high school career, Mrs Bolton had played a big part, which is why she was stood in front of them today.

"Alright guys settle down, you know I'm rubbish when it comes to speaking in front of crowds, the longer you clap the longer I have to get nervous, so shush!"

The seniors all laughed but soon settled down.

"This is it guys, you're done with high school, it's time to move on, grow up and become part of the real world, not just the East High one. I could stand up here and tell you so much about what you should and shouldn't do when you leave here for the last time today, but I'm not going to, you know as well as I do, I hate lectures, so you're gonna have to find some other adult to give you this one!"

The seniors once again cheered, but soon quietened down, knowing Gabriella was nervous.

"I hate to admit this guys but I am actually gonna miss you guys, you've been the year group that has got to know me the most because you have to put up with four very special people, who I _have _to embarrass. When I graduated Katie and Alex were one and didn't sit still long enough to see me collect my diploma, they were more interested in chasing a butterfly round the field. What I'm saying is I remember sitting where you are today, listening to Troy give us all one final pep talk, Katie and Alex came and sat still for that! It's not gonna be easy guys, but you all know that anyway, you don't need me to tell you that, that's you parents job. But like I was saying, I really am gonna miss you lot, unfortunately the four of you who I really wanted to get rid of aren't going anywhere 'cause they're all going to U of A, so the peace I was hoping for is never gonna come! Guys if you take one thing away from today, then let it be this, we'll always have each other!"

The seniors cheered, as Gabriella left the stage and walk into Troy's arms, the realisation that her baby brother and sister were graduating from high school today, finally setting in.

The four seniors soon walked over after throwing their caps and a group hug quickly commenced, as the tears started to flow.

"Here's the thing guys." Troy said, as the guys all held their other half's close. "We always will have each other, not matter where we are, or what we're doing, our family will _always_ be waiting with open arms."

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is, the last chapter of We'll Always Have Each Other, I'm pretty happy with it, so I hope you are too!**

**I'm sad it's come to an end, but I've really enjoyed writing it and the reviews I've had, have always been amazing, so thank **_**you!**_

_**Hopefully,**_** if I get it right, their will be links to the dresses that Bella and Katie wore to prom on my profile!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**


End file.
